Battered and Abused
by jennanderton78
Summary: Blaine comes from a very sad and dangerous home life. What happens when his Dad's anger boils over? Who will come to Blaine's rescue? How will the Glee respond?
1. The Anderson's home abuse starts again

This story has some violence blood gore and anger be warned not your regular klaine fanfiction. Though it will have some fluff and some smut and as always my people are humanized so deal with it.

The Anderson home (10pm) Kurt had just left

Blaine sat at the kitchen counter talking with his mom about school and his upcoming Six Flags show that summer. When his dad came in and slapped a stack of papers down in front of him. "What is this" asked Blaine.

"We need to talk snarled" Ken as he stood hovering over Blaine. "What about" asked Blaine nervously. He had been hit before over money and failing to measure up to his brother's fame. "Your lack of income" snarled his dad. "I'm 16 dad and still in high school" said Blaine. "Cooper brought in this much a month while still in school" yelled Kenneth Anderson as he pointed to the paper on the counter. "Well I'm not Cooper" yelled Blaine.

Not this again thought Blaine as he tried to text Kurt.

Blaine: come get me please. Its about to get ugly. Help me bring back up please.

The message failed to send but Blaine had no way of knowing it at this moment.

"Blaine look at me" snarled his dad. "I am looking at you" snapped Blaine. "Watch your mouth boy" snarled Mr Anderson. "Sorry" said Blaine. "Kenneth stop this. He is just a boy" said Hannah Anderson. "I will not. He is a man and needs to act like it" snarled Kenneth Anderson. "Kenneth, he is a boy still" snapped Hannah. 'Stay out of it woman. Its your fault he's the way he is" snarled Kenneth. "No she's not. She did not make me gay" bellowed Blaine.

"That is to be seen" snapped Kenneth. "No its not" bellowed Blaine.  
Blaine stands up and attempts to leave the room. "Sit down boy" snarled Kenneth. "No. I'm leaving" said Blaine defiantly. "No you aren't and stop back talking" snapped Ken. "Treat me like I'm human and I just might" snapped Blaine as he grabbed his keys from the table and headed towards the back door.

"Just where do you think you're going" snarled Ken. "To the Hummel house" yelled Blaine. "I don't think so" said Ken as he grabbed Blaine's arm. "Let me go" screamed Blaine as he felt his shirt sleeve tear. "You aren't going anywhere specially to that flaming faggots house" snapped Kenneth. "Stop calling us names" growled Blaine. "Then act like you know you should" yelled Kenneth. "I am" growled Blaine as he reached for the door knob. "How is having marks on your neck (slaps Blaine's neck) like this shit acting like you should" snarled Kenneth. "Its nothing Dad. I irritated myself when I was shaving this morning" lied Blaine.

"No you didn't and I do not appreciate being lied to" screamed Kenneth as he backhanded Blaine right into the glass on the door. "Kenneth let him go" screamed Hannah as Blaine jerked free and bolted up the stairs.

"You hurt him. Are you happy" cried Hannah. "He is fine. Its just a scrape" snarled Kenneth. "Clean up the glass" said Hannah as she went up the stairs. "No Blaine will. Go bandage him up and bring his ass down here to clean this mess up" snapped Kenneth. "Fine" said Hannah.

Blaine's room

"Kurt answer the phone" groaned Blaine as he held a towel to the side of his head. The call went to voice mail. Blaine hung the call up and called the house number. Carole answered on the second ring.

Carole: Hummel Residence. Whats wrong Blaine?

Blaine: (crying) Please come get me.

Carole: Oh my god honey what happened?

Blaine: my dad hit me. Lots of blood help me. (sobbing)

Carole: Kurt just walked in. We are on the way.

Blaine: Good I will get my stuff and meet you out front. (crying)

Carole: On the way as soon as Kurt uses the bathroom. He said he was dying.

Blaine: I need to go too but I'm dizzy. (crying)

Carole: calm down and sit down for me. Breathe.

Blaine: (slowly stops crying) I'm trying. (hiccups)

Carole: what happened?

Blaine: I'm gay and don't make enough money to cover all of my expenses.

Carole: come again. You're 16 years old.

Blaine: I know. please hurry.

Carole: We are leaving now. Get some clothes and your school stuff together. Bye baby.

Blaine: Okay bye. (still lightly sobbing)

Blaine hangs up the call and grabs his large duffle bag from the closet and stuffs his bear some underwear and other clothes and shoes into the bag. Then heads to his bathroom to figure out a way to go pee while keeping the towel on his head. The cut above his right eye was bleeding something terrible.

Blaine undoes his pants and drops them with one hand and sits down to pee. Once done he kicked the pants off and grabbed some sweats from his drawer and pulled them on and one of his hoodies and went down the front stairs.

"Blaine stop" called his mother as she reached him in the living room. "I can't stay in this house with that man" snarled Blaine. "I know baby. Go to Kurt please" said Hannah. "I am" sniffled Blaine. "Here take this with you" said Hannah as she handed Blaine his insurance cards and some money. "Call me so I know you got there safely" said his mom as she kissed his forehead. "I can't drive with this gash open on my face" said Blaine as he lowered the towel to reveal the open and bleeding wound. "You need stitches' said his mom. "I know. I called Carole. she is on the way. I love you" said Blaine as he opened the door. "Be safe Blainers" said his mom. "I will as long as that man is nowhere near me' snarled Blaine. "I wish you were straight like your brother sometimes" said his mom. "Well I'm not" snarled Blaine. "I will get my car later" said "Okay baby. I love you" said his mom as she watched him walk down the driveway.

Outside

Blaine walked to the end of the drive and sat his school bag and duffle down and went back to his car and retrieved his gym bag. Right as he reached the end of the drive he saw Kurt's car coming up the street.

"Oh thank heavens" said Blaine as he carefully stuffed his bags into the car. "What happened" asked Kurt from the driver's seat. "He hit me again and sent my head into the back door" sobbed Blaine lightly. "Kurt drive us somewhere safe so I can check his head" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he drove off from Blaine's house.

The mini mart parking lot.

Carole gets out of the car and goes to the backseat and checks the gash on Blaine's right temple. "Oh my" said Carole as she ripped her first kit open and stuffed gauze on the gash and wrapped Blaine's head up. "Kurt head straight to Lima Memorial and call your dad" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt.

Lima Memorial

As soon as they arrived at the intake desk of the hospital they were rushed to a room. Once in the room Carole asked Blaine to tell her what had happened.

"Well" sighed Blaine. "In the mail today was a bunch of medical bills from my surgeries. He got pissed and told me I needed to start earning my keep or not get sick and need things" sighed Blaine. "You're 16 years old. It's his job to provide for you" said Carole. "Not according to him" said Blaine. "I am old enough to earn money for the things I need" said Blaine. "Like what" asked Kurt. "Clothes, food, everything" said Blaine. "That explains your pants and weight loss" said Carole. "Yep" said Blaine. "Same clothes I wore freshman year and as you have seen they no longer fit but he refuses to buy me anything new" sighed Blaine. "We will get you some new things tomorrow" said Carole. "Its okay" said Blaine. "No its not. You need clothes that fit and feel good on" said Carole. "I know and my head hurts" said Blaine. "They will give you something after you talk to the police" said Carole. "Do I have to talk to the police" asked Blaine. "Yes I'm afraid you do sweetheart" said Carole.

The doctor

"Well hello" said the doctor when he entered the room. "Hello" said Blaine. "Let me take a look at your head" said the doctor. "Okay" said Blaine. "I'm gonna lay you back and look at the gash on your head first. Then do a full assessment of your body for the police records" said the doctor. "Okay" sighed Blaine.

"So tell me how this happened" asked the doctor. "My dad slapped me and my head went into the glass window on our backdoor" said Blaine. "Okay" said the doctor as he removed the covering and checked the wound. "How bad is it" asked Blaine. "Its not too terrible. but it will require some stitches and you will need your vision checked in 24 "said the doctor. "Great. More money out of old tight fisted pocket" groaned Blaine. "I will take care of it" said Carole. "Thanks" said Blaine. "Okay this will sting" said the doctor as he stuck a needle into Blaine's cut. "Ow" cried Blaine. "All done. Now to close that gash up and get some xrays" said the doctor.

Ten minutes later Blaine is stitched and bandaged up. "I need to pee" said Blaine. "I will find a nurse and a bathroom" said Kurt. "Thanks babe" said Blaine.

"Here. Pee into that" said Carole the second Kurt left the room. "Thanks" said Blaine as he pulled himself out of his underwear and into the bottle. He started peeing a moment later. "Ahh" moaned Blaine. "You had to go kind of bad" said Carole. "Yeah" said Blaine as he tucked himself away. "You have to say something sooner" scolded Carole. "I couldn't this time. The doctor was sewing my head back together" said Blaine. "Okay. This time I will let you slide" said Carole. "Thanks" said Blaine.

A knock to the door startles them both. "Why is Kurt knocking" asked Blaine. "No idea. Come in" said Carole. The people that entered were not Kurt. They were police officers.

"Hello" said the taller officer. "Hello" said Blaine as he started shaking. "We aren't going to hurt you" said the smaller one. "Okay" said Blaine as he still shook. "We just want to talk" said the taller officer who introduced himself as Jim Watson. "Okay" said Blaine as he pulled Carole's arm closer to him. "Ow honey" said Carole as she got up and sat on the gurney beside him.

Blaine immediately snuggled up against her. Its okay soothed Carole. They are here to help you. I know said Blaine. I'm just scared. I don't want to live with strangers cried Blaine. You won't said Carole. You are going home with me. That is fine said the officers. Really said Blaine as he relaxed a little. Yes said the officer named Mark Calloway. The Hummels are good people and have agreed to look after you. We also spoke to your mom and she wants you to stay with them for a few days said Jim. Cool said Blaine.

"Now can you tell us what happened" asked Mark. "Yeah okay' sighed Blaine. "We got into an argument over me being gay and not earning my keep" said Blaine. "I tried to leave and he hit me and caused my head to break the glass on the back door" said Blaine. "Okay. "We need to take some pictures of your head" said Jim. "Okay" said Blaine. "The doctor also said you have several older bruises on your chest and arms. Has he hit you before" asked Mark. 'Yes he has but the bruise on my left arm and onto my back isn't from him. I tumbled down four steps Saturday at the Hummel's said Blaine". "Yes he did. I witnessed that accident" said Carole. "What exactly happened" asked Jim. "Water gun fight got out of hand and I tripped and slid down a few stairs" said Blaine. "Okay' said Jim. "I can verify that" said Kurt as he entered the room. "And you are who 'asked Mark. "Kurt Hummel. His boyfriend. I am the reason he didn't fall down the entire flight of stairs" said Kurt. "Okay' said Jim.

"I need you two to step out into the hall while we mark him and take the pictures for our repor't said Jim. "No. Please let Carole stay in the room" cried Blaine. "Alright. She can stay" said Jim. "Thanks" sighed Blaine.

The pictures for the report.

"Okay Blaine. Strip down to just your underwear for us" said Mark. "Okay" said Blaine as he pulled his shirt carefully over his head and off. "Tank top too" said Jim. "I know" said Blaine as he pulled it off too. "Remove your pants but keep your underwear on" said Mark. "Okay" said Blaine as he dropped his sweats to the floor.

"Alright" said Jim as he snapped pictures of Blaine's covered cut. "Can you carefully remove the dressing" asked Mark. "Sure" said Carole as she removed the bandage from Blaine's head. "Okay good" said Jim as he snapped pics of the now stitched up gash. "You can recover it now" said Mark. "Alright" said Carole as she redressed the wound.

"What else" asked Blaine. "Tell us about the bruise to your side" said Jim. "Um well my dad kicked me last week. I'm a disgrace to him" sighed Blaine. "That doesn't give him the right to hurt you" said Jim. "I know" blushed Blaine.

After twenty minutes of talking and snapping pictures the two officers leave.

"What happens now" asked Blaine. "We go home and put you to bed to rest" said Carole. "The police will go over to your parents house and take statements and do a crime scene assessment. Then arrest him if need be" said Carole. "I don't want to make this nightmare worse" said Blaine. "I know you don't but he has to be punished for those 14 stitches in your head baby" said Carole. "Yeah I know. I just don't want to be beaten up again when he gets out of jail" said Blaine. "He does and he will go right back into the jail" said Carole. "Yeah" yawned Blaine. "Someone is tired" said Kurt. "Yeah" said Blaine as he closed his eyes. "Its a school night too" said Carole. "I know" yawned Kurt. "You both are tired. Take a nap for now boys" said Carole. Blaine was already asleep in Carole's lap. "He is asleep" said Kurt. "I can tell. His breathing slowed and relaxed" said Carole as she rubbed Blaine's bare back. "Oh" yawned Kurt.

Blaine's house.

Meanwhile while Blaine was being stitched back together several police officers and a crime scene team had descended upon the Anderson home. Kenneth was taken straight into custody and removed from the home. Hannah was questioned and removed from her home for the night. She left in Blaine's car and head to a nearby hotel.

The crime scene team secured the home and began their investigation. The blood trail from the door to Blaine's room verified both Blaine and Hannah's stories. As did the broken glass that still littered the kitchen floor.

"Wow. How can a parent hurt their child like this" said the lead investigator. "No idea" said the only female on the team. "Lets get the evidence we need and get that door fixed for the night and get out of here" said the lead investigator. "We are" said his team.

"Remember to check the sink drain in the bathroom upstairs in the boy's room. There is blood and glass on the counter up there" said the lead investigator. "We will" said the team as they went to work.

The Hummel house

"How did this happen" asked Finn. "No idea son' said Burt. "Poor Blaine. He doesn't deserve this" said Finn. "I know that too" said Burt as he paced the kitchen. "Where are they" asked Finn as he joined Burt in his pacing. "No idea and you need to be in bed for school tomorrow" said Burt. "I'm fine. Just worried about Blaine" said Finn.

A knock on the kitchen door startles Burt and Finn from their pacing. It was Sam and Puck.

"What are you two doing here" said Burt as he let them in. "I called them. Blaine needs some support when he gets here" said Finn. "Yeah we came as fast as we could" said Sam. "What the hell happened" asked Puck. "We aren't sure" said Finn. "All Kurt said was Blaine was hurt and needed stitches" said Finn. "Who hurt him" asked Sam. "We don't know" said Burt. "Well when we find out I am kicking his ass" said Puck. "No you aren't" said Burt. "Well why not" grumbled Puck. "You being in juvie won't help him" said Finn. "True" groaned Puck as the back door opened and Blaine, Kurt and Carole entered the house. "To bed boys" said Carole as she closed the door. "No problem" yawned Blaine as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Who did this to him" demanded Finn. "His dad" said Kurt. "Oh my God are you serious" said Puck. "Yes" said Kurt. "Please let him tell you tomorrow or when ever he is ready to talk about it" said Kurt. "We will" said Sam. "Goodnight guys" yawned Kurt. 


	2. Telling the Glee club

School the next day (choir room) 3:30pm

"So tell us what happened: demanded Rachel. "I really don't want to talk about it" groaned Blaine. "Just tell them" said Kurt. "Its okay and it wasn't your fault" added Kurt. "I don't want to" sighed Blaine.

"need. I know what happened. You made the news" said Santana. "I did" said a shocked Blaine. "Yes sort of" said Santana. "Read the article please" said Blaine.

The Article(read by Santana)

Teen attacked by father.

A 16 year old West Lima teenager is recovering tonight at an undisclosed location following a vicious attack by his father. The teen who because of age will not be named but according to sources who treated the boy said he suffered a cut to his right temple that required stitches and other minor scrapes and bruises. Child services are investigating the parents and have removed the boy for the time being. His whereabouts are unknown at this time. The father is in police custody pending a bail hearing scheduled for in the morning.

signed

staff report

'That is you' said Santana. "Yep" sighed Blaine. "Now tell us. What happened please" said Sugar. "Fine" sighed Blaine.

"Wait" said Mr Shuester as he ran from the room.

"I need to pee anyway" said Blaine as he left behind Mr Shuester.

Ten minutes later

Mr Shuester returns and brings Emma with him. "Why is she here" asked Kurt. "For Blaine. Just in case" said Mr Shuester. "Okay" said Kurt as he took Blaine's trembling hand.

Blaine recounts the night before

"This is what happened" sighed Blaine. "Last night my mom and I were in the kitchen talking about school and my summer shows at Six Flags when my dad came in and slammed a stack of medical bills down on the counter. He expects me to pay those as they are my expenses" said Blaine. "Blaine you're 16 though" said Tina. "I know. He has always expected me to provide and care for myself" said Blaine."Why" asked Finn. "Because Cooper did" sighed Blaine. "You aren't Cooper though" said Brittany. "Convince him" said Blaine. "We would if we thought it would help" said Mike. "Yeah" said Rory. "So what went down last night" asked Finn.

"He hit me again" said Blaine. "Again" asked Puck. "Yeah again. He has hit me a few times before" sighed Blaine. "Well what the fuck for" said Puck. "Well usually its because I'm gay. Lately its been medical bills and the fact I asked for some new clothes" said Blaine. "That is plain sick" said Mike. "You are a minor child still. He is supposed to care for and provide you with the things you need" said Puck. "Not according to him. I am old enough to work and provide for myself" sighed Blaine. "No you aren't" said Kurt. "I know" sighed Blaine.

"Damn dude. we knew it was bad over there but had no idea he was hitting you" said Finn. "Kurt knew" said Blaine. "Really and why didn't you say something" asked Finn. "I begged him not to" said Blaine. "I see and that was foolish dontcha think" said Puck. "Yeah" said Blaine.

"How did you end up with the gash to your head" asked Rachel. "I went to leave and he smashed my head into the glass on our backdoor" said Blaine. "Tore my shirt too" added Blaine. "A shirt can be replaced" said Kurt. "For you maybe but not me. My parents don't and won't give me money for clothes" said Blaine. "We will get you some clothes if need be" said Finn. "You see what I wear. Nothing fits me like it should" said Blaine.

"We have noticed" said Mercedes. "Some of us thought it was just your style though" said Quinn. "Nope. These are the same clothes I wore nearly three years ago. Most are too tight or too short" said Blaine. "We have noticed and thought it was just how you dressed" blushed Sam. "We will go shopping later" smiled Kurt. "I have fifty bucks right now" sighed Blaine. "Never said anything about you paying" said Kurt. "I can't let you do that" said Blaine as tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm not asking. Consider it an investment in your future" said Kurt. "Thanks babe. I love you so much" said Blaine. "I love you too" said Kurt.

"Blaine, if you ever want to talk my office is always open" said Miss Pillsbury. "Thanks. I will remember that" said Blaine. "That goes for all of you" said Miss Pillsbury. "We know" said the group.

"I am so scared right now" said Blaine randomly a little while later. "Why" asked Kurt. "My mom just texted me. My dad is out on bail and is pissed" said Blaine. "Uh oh" said Kurt. "Yeah' said Blaine as he held onto Kurt's arm. "Try not to worry. He has to get through all of us to get to you" said Kurt. "Thanks but not helping" said Blaine as he trembled. "Try and calm down" said Kurt. "I can't" said Blaine. "You are perfectly safe sweetie. Please relax" said Kurt. I'm trying. Come with me to go pee please" sobbed Blaine. "Of course come on" said Kurt.

"Is he okay" asked Mr Shuester. "Yes and no" said Kurt. "What's wrong" said Finn. "Well one he has to pee and two his dad just got out on bail" said Kurt. "Oh shit. I am coming with you" said Finn. "Okay" said Blaine as he relaxed a little. "Hurry back boys" said Mr Shuester. "We will" said Blaine.

The bathroom

"You're really afraid of him" said Finn. "Yes I am" said Blaine as he fought his jeans open. "Relax" said Kurt as he undid Blaine's jeans. "Thanks" said Blaine as he freed himself and began peeing into the urinal. "I wish I knew where he was and what he was thinking" said Blaine. "I am so afraid hes going to hurt me again. This is the worst its ever gotten" sobbed Blaine. "That bruise on your belly a couple of weeks ago was pretty bad" said Kurt. "Yeah it was. He kicked me because I forgot about my last load of laundry in the dryer" cried Blaine. "Wow that is dead wrong" said Finn. "Coop wants to come and get me but has no room for me right now" sobbed Blaine. "Well in the mean time you will be safe with us" said Finn. "Yeah' said Kurt as he put himself back into his white skinny jeans. "I know' said Blaine. "You don't sound to sure" said Finn. "I'm just and my head hurts" sighed Blaine. "We have Tylenol at home" said Finn. "I know and I have Advil in my duffle bag" said Blaine as he left the bathroom. "Please tell Mr Shue we left because Blaine isnt feeling well" said Kurt. "No problem" said Finn. "Thanks" said Kurt. "Please bring my bag home too" said Blaine. "I will" said Finn. "Thanks" said Blaine. "See you guys at home in an hour or so" said Finn. Okay said Kurt as he and Blaine turned and left.

The Hummel house

"Well hi there" said Carole when Blaine and Kurt walked into the house. "Hi" said Blaine as he slumped down at the table. "Whats wrong honey" said Carole. "I have a nasty headache" said Blaine. "What do you want for it" asked Carole. "Some ibuprofen" said Blaine. "Hang tight while I grab some then" said Carole as she left the room.

"Do you want something to eat" asked Kurt. "No just a drink" said Blaine. "You need to eat something" said Kurt. "I might later" said Blaine. "This is so not like you" said Kurt. "I know and I'm sorry" said Blaine.

"Here baby. Take these and go take a nap for me" said Carole. "Thanks' said Blaine as he swallowed the pills. "What do you guys want for dinner" asked Carole. "Whatever is good" said Blaine. "I know what to fix. You boys go watch tv and relax said Carole. "Sounds like a plan. Come along Kurt" said Blaine. "Right behind you" said Kurt.  
Kurt's room

"Pop in a movie and come cuddle with me" said Blaine. "Sure but you need to change your bandage" said Kurt. "Ugh. Oh yeah be right back" said Blaine as he left the room.

Five minutes later Blaine returns with a brand new bandage on his head.

"Hi" said Blaine when he returned to the room. You seem a little brighter" said Kurt. "Not really" said Blaine. "Well you were smiling at least" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine as he kicked his shoes off and climbed on to the bed. "Well. Why are you smiling then" asked Kurt. "I don't know. I just feel safer here I guess" said Blaine. "You are safe here and not because my dad has a shot gun either" said Kurt. "I know. I have always been safe here. Mainly because my dad doesn't know where here is" said Blaine. "That too" said Kurt. "Wanna make out" said Blaine. "You know I do" said Kurt. "We do it my way today though" said Blaine. "Okay. What do you want" asked Kurt. "I want you to make love to me. Nothing rough or hard or fast. I need you to show me what love is and what it feels like" said Blaine. "I can do that" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine.

"So what exactly do you want first" asked Kurt. "The door locked' said Blaine. "Good point" said Kurt as he got up and locked the door. "Okay the door is locked. What's next" said Kurt. "You take over now" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt. "You have no idea what to do next do you" laughed Blaine. "Not true" said Kurt as he crawled onto the bed and on top of Blaine. "Hmmm" moaned Blaine as he put his hands behind his head. "What" said Kurt. "Just thinking about you" smiled Blaine. "There's that smile I love so much" said Kurt. "Yeah' said Blaine. "Yeah' said Kurt. 'So kiss me already" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he danced his tongue on Blaine's lips. "Nice. Touch me please" said Blaine as he ground his hips up against Kurt. "Calm down tiger" said Kurt. "I'm horny. Please do something besides licking my lips and chin" said Blaine. "You said you wanted me to take it slow and make love to you. Not the hard and fast stuff like normal" said Kurt. "I know but this is too slow" moaned Blaine. "Just relax and enjoy me" said Kurt. "I am. I just wish you would do something to me" moaned Blaine. "Be quiet or I will gag you" said Kurt. "That would ruin the making love to me thing" said Blaine as he unbuttoned Kurt's vest.

"What are you doing" giggled Kurt. "Stripping you" said Blaine. "That tickles you know" squirmed Kurt. "I know and you love it" said Blaine. "True but your hands are ice cold" said Kurt. "When aren't they" said Blaine. "Good point" said Kurt as he grabbed Blaine's hands and warmed them in between his.

"Hey look at that" said Kurt. "What" said Blaine. "You're relaxed and at ease" smiled Kurt. "How can I not be with you on top of me" said Blaine. "I do not know "said Kurt. "You are such a... god right there" moaned Blaine as Kurt lightly nibbled a long his neck. "I'm a what" asked Kurt as he kissed Blaine's neck. "A tease' moaned Blaine. "Yeah okay. You're the bigger tease and you know it" said Kurt. "Nu huh" moaned Blaine. "Yes you are" said Kurt as he slowly unbuttoned Blaine's cardigan. "Sit up and lose the sweater" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he raised up and tossed his sweater at the desk missing it completely. "Now to get rid of that pesky bow tie" said Kurt. "The one you untied a little while ago" said Blaine. "Yeah" said Kurt as he pulled it from Blaine's collar and tossed it onto the floor. "Careful that tie is precious to me" said Blaine. "I know" said Kurt. "Oh really" said Blaine. "Yes. I bought it. It was the first thing I ever gave you" said Kurt. "Yep and therefore special to me" said Blaine. "Like Kurt bear" said Kurt as he looked at the bear. "Yep like my bear. You gave them both to me" said Blaine. "I know. Now stop talking you're becoming a mood killer" said Kurt. "Sorry said Blaine. "Don't apologize either" said Kurt. "Ugh okay" groaned Blaine. "Stop that too" said Kurt as he began his nibbling along Blaine's neck and down to his open shirt. "God the things you do to me" moaned Blaine. "Just think. I have barely started with "said Kurt as he unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way. Blaine dropped it to the floor a moment later. "Wow" said Kurt. "Wow what" said Blaine. "You have several scrapes along your shoulder" said Kurt. "I know. Remember my torn shirt last night. My psycho dad did that too said Blaine. "I remember" said Kurt as he kissed along the muscular shoulder. "HMMMM" moaned Blaine loudly. "SHhh" said Kurt. "Why? Carole knows what we are up to up here moaned Blaine. "Oh my god. Are you serious" said Kurt. "Yep. She said whatever it takes to get me relaxed" said Blaine. "You little devil" said Kurt. "I'm your little horny devil" giggled Blaine. "Yes you are" said Kurt. "Now get back to getting Blaine relaxed" said Blaine. "Yes yes" said Kurt as he kissed along Blaine's chest and over his nipples. "Mmmm" moaned Blaine.

"Shhh" said Kurt. "No moaned" Blaine as he felt Kurt kiss along his chest and down to his belly button. "Feels soo good" moaned Blaine. "I know "said Kurt with a wink. "Ass" moaned Blaine. "I am not" said Kurt as he ran his mouth over the bulge in Blaine's jeans. "Hmmmhh. Suck me please" moaned Blaine. "I will maybe" winked Kurt. "Tease" moaned Blaine as he felt his pants open. "That I am" said Kurt as he shifted his weight and opened the night stand drawer. "Ow" moaned Blaine. "What" said Kurt. "Your torso went through my thigh and knee" said Blaine. "Oh oops. I'm sorry. Lift your butt up and help me get rid of your pants" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he lifted his butt and began palming himself through his Green Lantern briefs. "Green Lantern underwear baby" said Kurt. "My mom bought them sheesh" blushed Blaine. "Its cute and so juvenile of her" giggled Kurt. "I like superheroes" said Blaine. "I know" said Kurt as he ran his hand over the briefs. "You have Superman boxers and briefs too" said Kurt. "Yep" smiled Blaine. "You are such a dork sometimes" said Kurt as he ran his tongue along the length of Blaine. "Stop teasing and remove me from my underwear and suck me" said Blaine. "I will" said Kurt as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. "You and your layers. Remove the undershirt too please" said Blaine. "I am" said Kurt as he pulled the shirt off and dropped it to the floor. "So sexy' moaned Blaine. "Yeah" said Kurt. "Hell yeah" moaned Blaine as he palmed himself again. "Stop" said Kurt as he stood up and dropped his pants to the floor. "I can't you are soo gorgeous. Come make love to me please" moaned Blaine. "Patience babe" said Kurt as he stroked himself. "Well I am losing these" said Blaine as he dropped his underwear to the floor. "Come open me up and make love to me please" moaned Blaine. "I am" said Kurt as he resumed his fumbling around in the drawer. "What are you looking for" asked Blaine. My condoms. They're missing again sighed Kurt. "Finn" groaned Blaine. "Let me check my bathroom. Be right back babe" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he laid and lazily stroked himself.

"Ugh none in there" groaned Kurt as he pulled his pants back on. "Be right back. I'm going to check Finn's room" said Kurt. "Okay. I need to pee now anyway" said Blaine. "Go pee then" said Kurt as he left the room.

Five minutes later Kurt returns with a condom box in hand. "I see you found some" said Blaine. "Yes and its my box even" said Kurt. "How can you tell" asked Blaine. "Well I wrote my name on it for one" said Kurt. "Oh I see" said Blaine. "Ready to begin again" asked Blaine. "No now I have to pee" groaned Kurt. "Well go pee then" said Blaine. "I am" said Kurt as he tossed the box onto the bed and went into his bathroom.  
" moaned Blaine. "I know" said Kurt.

"God your tongue is amazing" moaned and writhed Blaine. "Yeah" said Kurt as he pulled off with a wet pop. "Yes. Please open me up and make love to me" moaned Blaine. "I am baby I am. I need that bottle of lube that I threw onto the bed earlier first though" said Kurt. "Its right here" said Blaine as he picked it up and handed it to Kurt. "Remember to relax" said Kurt as he popped the top on the bottle. "I remember and taught you that" moaned Blaine. "Just do it" said Kurt as he ghosted a finger over Blaine's hole. "Feels so good just go for it please" moaned Blaine.

Kurt slowly slid one finger into Blaine. "Fuck. Hurts so good" hissed Blaine loudly. Kurt knew what Blaine was feeling and knew how good and yet painful it was. "Let me know when you want me to move my finger" said Kurt. "Go ahead" moaned Blaine a second later. "Okay" said Kurt as he began moving his finger in and out of Blaine. " More" whined Blaine. "You got it" said Kurt as he kissed Blaine's growling belly. "Someone is hungry" said Kurt as he slid two fingers into Blaine. "Yeah I guess" moaned Blaine. "No guess to it. You are hungry" said Kurt. 'Hungry for your dick maybe" moaned Blaine. "You didn't eat at lunch. You are hungry for more than me" said Kurt. "Yeah maybe. More please I need you in me whined Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he pulled his fingers out of Blaine.

Kurt put on his condom and lubed himself up and slowly inserted himself into Blaine. "Oww fuck" moaned Blaine. "I'm sorry" said Kurt as he pulled back out. "Don't be. Just make love to me" moaned Blaine. "Okay' said Kurt as he carefully slid back inside Blaine's immense heat. "Move please" moaned Blaine as he started stroking himself. "I am" said Kurt as he slowly found a steady pace. "Harder" moaned Blaine. "No that isn't making love like you wanted" moaned Kurt. "I need more. Move faster please" moaned Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he picked up his pace and slammed right into Blaine's prostate. "Oh fuck yes more" moaned Blaine loudly.

Kurt picked up his pace and slammed in and out of Blaine several more times before Blaine suddenly came right into Kurt's face and hair. "Oh geez" moaned Blaine when he opened his eyes and saw the streaks of cum on Kurt's face and hair. "Its okay" said Kurt as he tried to move in and out of Blaine despite Blaine's clamp down. "Relax just a little" groaned Kurt. "OH geez sorry" said Blaine. Kurt came a few light thrusts later.

"That was amazing" said Blaine as Kurt carefully pulled out and removed the condom. Yeah it was. You're always amazing" smiled Kurt. "I have to pee so bad now" said Blaine. "Shocker" said Kurt as he rolled his eyes. "Start a shower too please. someone got cum in my hair" laughed Kurt. "I will and I said I was sorry" said Blaine. "Its okay call it payback" said Kurt. "Payback for what" said Blaine as he started peeing. "The time I came on your face and hair a few weeks back" said Kurt. "Oh yeah and that burned when it got into my eye" said Blaine. "I know and I still feel horrible about that" said Kurt. "No biggie" said Blaine as he flushed the toilet.

Twenty minutes later the two guys are downstairs working on homework. Or in Blaine's case trying to. He was struggling with being able to focus. He wasn't feeling very good at the moment.

"Whats wrong" asked Carole when she saw Blaine lay his head on his Chemistry book. "I don't feel good" said Blaine. "Come here" said Carole as she checked him over. No fever. Which is good. "When did you last eat" asked Carole. "Breakfast this morning" said Blaine. "You didn't eat much even then" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine. "You need to eat" said Carole. "I know" sighed Blaine. "Here eat this" said Carole as she handed Blaine a banana. "Thanks" said Blaine as he peeled it and took a large bite. "Easy there cowboy. You don't need to choke" said Carole. "Sorry" said Blaine around a mouthful of banana. "I will fix you a sandwich to hold you both up until dinner is ready" said Carole. "Thanks" said Blaine.

A hour later

"Okay boys put the school books away. Its time to eat" said Carole to the four boys at the table. "Yum" said Puck. "I need to pee" said Kurt as he left the room. "I'm starving" said Finn. "Me too" mumbled Blaine. "I know you are" said Carole to Blaine. "Go wash your hands boys while I set the table" said Burt. "Okay" said the guys as they left the room.  
"You okay" asked Finn to Blaine. "Yeah I guess. Its just weird having people care about me and what I need" sighed Blaine. "Well around here its what we do" said Finn. "I know and its one of the things I love most about being here' said Blaine. "So why are you so depressed then" asked Puck. "Just afraid of getting used to being loved and then having to go back to hell err my home" said Blaine. 'Get used to it dude. You are gonna be here for awhile" said Finn. "My mom was on the phone with your mom earlier. She is with your aunt in Cincinnati right now and asked my mom to look after and care for you. She will send money as soon as she can" said Finn. "My dad is free on bail though" sighed Blaine. "He can't come near you though. He has a restraining order on him to protect you" said Finn. "Really" said Blaine. "Yeah and Burt has an insurance policy in the hall closet" said Puck. "The shot gun" said Blaine. "Yes and he told my mom if your dad shows up here he has no problem pumping him full of lead" said Finn. "Good to know. "I need to pee before we eat" said Blaine. "Go ahead dude" said Finn as he washed his hands. "I am" said Blaine as he started peeing. "You really had to go" said Puck from the hall bathroom doorway. "Yeah a little" said Blaine.

Dinner

"Okay boys sit down and eat" said Carole as she sat a plate in front of Blaine and Puck first. "Hey" said Finn. "Guests eat first" said Carole. "Do these two really count as guests" said Burt. "Well technically no but this one needs to get some food in him" said Carole as she kissed Blaine's damp hair. "Thank you" smiled Blaine. "Just eat until you're good and full. Then you and Kurt and I are going shopping" said Carole. "Cool" said Kurt. "We need to get Blaine some decent clothes" said Carole. "That we do" said Finn. "The gang wants to take you to the mall tomorrow and buy you a few things too" said Puck. "Thanks guys" blushed Blaine. "Eat child" said Burt to Blaine. "Sorry" said Blaine as he picked up the fork and stuffed a fork full of rice into his mouth.

Two plates of food later and Blaine is blissfully full and stretched out on the sofa watching a movie while he waits on Kurt.

"You ate more than Finn" said Puck when he flopped down into Burt's chair. "I noticed" blushed Blaine. "Why are you blushing? You needed to eat. I saw that you didn't eat but two bites off of an apple and one of Kurt's cookies at lunch today" said Puck. "Yeah I wasn't really hungry" said Blaine. "Yes you were. Your stomach was growling like crazy in Glee club" said Puck. "I know" said Blaine. With all that happened last night I just haven't felt much like caring about what happens to my body" said Blaine. "Yeah didn't look like it during dinner. You ate like a half starved Ethiopian" said Puck. "Carole's cooking is impossible to say no to" blushed Blaine. "I know" said Carole as she entered the room. "You always eat really well when you're here. Lets go and get you some new clothes then come home and have some dessert. I made that chocolate pie you both love" said Carole. "Yum" said Blaine as he scrambled to his feet.

Three hours and 900 dollars later

"I still can not believe your parents bought me so much stuff" said Blaine. "I can" said Finn as he carried several bags up the stairs. "So can I" said Kurt. "You need a full new wardrobe" said Puck. "No kidding. Only things that fit right are my underwear" blushed Blaine. "They don't fit right either" said Kurt. "Some do" said Blaine. "The ones my mom just bought you will fit right" said Finn. "I know' blushed Blaine. "Lets put this stuff away" said Kurt as he started moving stuff around in his closet. "Yeah after I pee. I have to pee so freaking bad right now" said Blaine with a heavy fidget. "Well go dude bathroom is right there" said Finn. "I know" said Blaine as he closed the door.

"He has had to go for quite awhile" said Puck. "I know. Odd that he didn't ask to go to the bathroom though' said Kurt. "Well he was distracted and enjoying all the mommy love and attention my mom was giving him" said Finn. "Normally doesn't matter with him. Once he has to go he won't shut up about it until he gets to a bathroom and goes' said Kurt. "So he forgot. Happens to us all at one time or another" said Finn. "Not him normally" said Kurt.

"Not him what" asked Blaine as he came out of the bathroom. "You never forget to go to the bathroom" said Kurt. "Huh" said Blaine. "Why didn't you say something while we were at the mall that you needed to go pee" asked Kurt. "I didn't really need to go until we were on the way home' said Blaine. "Yet you had to go really bad when we got here" said Kurt. "Yeah. I did drink a bottle of water while we shopped" said Blaine. "I know" said Kurt. "Why is this a big deal" asked Blaine. "Well because its out of character for you" said Kurt. "I'm sorry. I will say something next time then" said Blaine. "Its up you as its your body. Torture it if you want" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine.

"We need to hang these shirts up somewhere" said Blaine. "We need some hangers first" said Kurt. "Hall closet downstairs might have some" said Finn. "So does Walmart" said Blaine. "Yep. I have a couple. Here "said Kurt. "Thanks. These shirts are still on hangers" said Blaine. "I will put them away then" said Kurt as he turned back to the closet. "Thanks" said Blaine as he put three more shirts onto hangers. "We need more hangers for the other four shirts" said Blaine. "Finn is looking for some. Now to find somewhere for your pants and other clothes" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine as he yawned. "Someone is getting tired" said Kurt. "Yeah a little. I can stuff the new socks and underwear in my duffle bag for now" said Blaine. "Okay. What about the tshirts and sweats for gym and the undershirts" asked Kurt. "Still trying to figure that out" said Blaine. "Okay. Be right back. I have to pee now" said Kurt. Okay said Blaine.

"I found three hangers "said Finn. "Thanks" yawned Blaine. "Getting tired are you" said Finn. "Yeah. Going to sleep at 2 in the morning and getting up at 6 to get ready for school will wear you out" said Blaine. "I know. None of us got much sleep last night" said Finn. "I'm tired and ready to go to sleep and its barely 9:15" yawned Blaine. "You aren't the only one" said Finn. "I still have to figure out where to put that pile of clothes" sighed Blaine. "I think there's a dresser in the basement. If he (points to closed bathroom door) allows it I will clean it up and bring it up tomorrow for you" said Finn. "Thanks that would be great" said Blaine. 'Lets go have some dessert before I fall asleep" yawned Blaine. "Good idea said Puck to Finn. "I agree" said Finn as he followed Blaine from the room.

Downstairs.

"Did you get everything put away" asked Carole. "Most of it. The rest is on the chair in Kurt's room" yawned Blaine. "He needs a dresser' said Finn. "Bring the one in the basement up after school tomorrow" said Burt. "I am" said Finn. "We can go get it now. Come on said Puck. "Okay or I will get it tonight" said Finn. "May I have some dessert" asked Blaine. "Yes you may" said Carole as she cut into her pie.

"Where is Kurt by the way" asked Burt. "He was using the bathroom" said Blaine. "As long as he is okay. I'm good" said Burt. "He's fine" said Blaine as he stuffed pie into his mouth. "Slow down child" said Carole. "Sorry its really good" said Blaine. "No need stuffing it all in in one bite though. I made more than one pie. I know how much you boys enjoy it" said Carole. "Yeah" yawned Blaine. "You are as tired as you look aren't you" said Carole. "Yes" yawned Blaine.

"There you are" said Kurt. "Here I am. I got hungry for dessert" said Blaine. "I see" that said Kurt. "Would you like some" asked Carole. "Yes please" smiled Kurt. "Here you go" said Carole as she sat a plate with a piece of pie on it in front of Kurt. "Thank you" said Kurt."I am going to bed. I am sooo (yawns heavily) tired" yawned Blaine. "Lets change your bandage first" said Carole. "Okay" yawned Blaine.

Blaine heads off into the other room with Carole to change the dressing on his head and then heads off to bed.

"Hey Kurt lets talk for a minute: said Burt. "Okay' said Kurt. "How was he at school today" asked Burt. "Very jumpy. Every sound made him jump or had him on edge most of the day" said Kurt. "I bet. Blaine's been through a major trauma. He went to bed as well. He is wiped flat out" said Carole. "Yeah he is" yawned Kurt. "So are you" said Burt. "Yes I am" said Kurt. "One more day then the weekend though. I can relax on Saturday" said Kurt. "Not exactly. We are going to Cincinnati to get Blaine's car" said Burt. "Ugh okay. Who all is going" asked Kurt. "You, Blaine, Finn, Puck, and me" said Burt. "A car full" said Kurt. "Yes indeed" said Burt. "You and Blaine can drive back in his car just the two of you" said Burt. "Cool' yawned Kurt. "You two can take your time driving back" said Burt. "We will" said Kurt. "We have talked about driving down there one weekend and going to the big music museum they have down there" said Kurt. "Just be safe" said Burt. "I know and will. I am going up to check on Blaine and maybe cuddle and watch tv for awhile as its still early" yawned Kurt. "Good night son" said Burt. "Goodnight Dad. I love you" said Kurt. "I love you too" said Burt.

Upstairs.

"Sshh" said Finn the moment Kurt walked into his room. "Blaine is already asleep" said Puck as he gestured towards the still body on the bed. "I see and why is that in here" asked Kurt. "For Blaine" said Finn. "He needs somewhere to put his things" said Finn. "Oh okay" said Kurt as he sat on the bed. "We are trying to get it cleaned up and put his things away for him" said Puck. "Cool. Better than all over my desk and chair" said Kurt. "That was what we were thinking" said Finn.

"Where did he put his bag" asked Puck twenty minutes later. "In the closet" yawned Kurt. "Thanks" said Puck. "Go back to sleep" said Finn. "I wasn't asleep yet" said Kurt. "You were still and quiet" said Puck. "Doesn't mean I was asleep" said Kurt. "True" said Finn. "Blaine however is sound asleep" said Kurt as he rubbed Blaine's back and caused him to coo lightly. "Dude don't wake him up" said Finn as Blaine rolled over and onto Kurt's chest. "He's good and asleep" said Kurt. "We can tell" said Finn.

"Okay all of his stuff is in the dresser" said Finn. "Cool" yawned Kurt. "Oops. We woke you up didn't we" said Puck. "Yeah I think so" said Kurt. "We put his deodorant, lotion, hair gel, comb and his mirror on the top of the dresser" said Finn. "Here set that on there too" said Puck. "Aww. Its a pic of you Kurt" said Finn. "What picture" said Kurt. "This one. Its from prom last year" said Finn. "Sure is" said Kurt when he looked at the photo. "Rachel took that picture of me while Blaine was gone to use the bathroom" said Kurt. "He saw it in her prom album and she gave it to him" added Kurt. "Its a great pic of you" said Puck. "Thanks" said Kurt as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep again.

"Someone is tired" whispered Finn. "They both are" said Puck. "Come on. Lets go play some video games before bed" said Finn. "They are both out" said Finn. "Blaine as been asleep for nearly an hour" said Puck. "I know. Hopefully tomorrow is better for him" said Finn as he turned off the light and closed the door. "Hopefully" said Puck. 


	3. The Glee club shows they care

6:15 am

Blaine's alarm starts blaring waking both Blaine and Kurt up. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he fumbled for his phone to turn it off. "Good morning" yawned Kurt. "Morning. Good will be determined later" yawned Blaine. "I forgot you don't do good morning until after you have had at least one cup of coffee" said Kurt. "Yep" yawned and stretched Blaine. "I have to use the bathroom so bad this morning said Blaine as he sat up. "Well go use mine. I will use the hall bathroom" said Kurt. "Thanks" said Blaine as he got up from the bed. "So glad its Friday" said Blaine. "Why" asked Kurt. "I can sleep all day tomorrow" yawned Blaine. "Yeah no you can't" said Kurt. "Well why not" said Blaine. "We have to go to Cincinnati to get your car tomorrow" said Kurt. "Ugh and why is it there" asked Blaine. "Its where your mom is" said Kurt. "Oh good she's safe then" said Blaine. "Yeah. We get to drive back in your car just the two of us" said Kurt. "Cool" giggled and danced Blaine. "I see you don't like that idea" said Kurt. "Whatever. I do need to use the bathroom though" giggled Blaine. "Go ahead babe. I will use the hall bathroom. Then come back to mine to get ready for school said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he closed the bathroom door.

Thirty minutes later

"Okay. Where the hell are my clothes" groaned Blaine. "In your dresser" laughed Kurt. "What dresser" said Blaine. "That one" (points to the dresser) said Kurt. "Oh wow I am an idiot" said Blaine. "Yes you are" giggled Kurt. "When did that get put in here" asked Blaine. "Last night. Finn and Puck pull all of your things in it and on it for you" said Kurt. "Aww remind me to thank them" said Blaine. I will. Now get dressed said Kurt. "As soon as I find some underwear I will" said Blaine. "Top drawer" said Kurt. "Cool. Hey look at that socks, underwear, and undershirts all in one drawer" said Blaine. "Imagine that" said Kurt as he rolled his eyes. "I saw that" said Blaine as he pulled on a fresh new pair of blue boxer briefs. "How do they fit" asked Kurt. "Heavenly. Finn was right. What I had been wearing didn't fit properly. Man this feels good" said Blaine as he shook his butt. "They look so good on you too" said Kurt. "They feel good too" said Blaine. "What should I wear over them though" asked Blaine as he pulled socks and an undershirt on. "Whatever you want" said Kurt. "Hmmm"said Blaine as he looked at all his new things. "I think I will wear the dark blue and black polo' said Blaine. "hat one looked so good on you when you tried it on" said Kurt. "Thanks' said Blaine as he pulled the shirt on. "Now for some pants and to find my black shoes" said Blaine. "You have eight new pairs of jeans and four pairs of slacks" said Kurt. "I know' smiled Blaine as he pulled dark blue jeans on.

"How do I look" asked Blaine as he twirled around the room. "Delicious" said Kurt as he licked his lips. "Haha no seriously how do I look" said Blaine. "You look amazing' said Kurt. "These clothes feel weird they aren't too tight. I can breath and move. Feels so weird" said Blaine. "You don't look weird anymore" said Kurt. "They feel good. Maybe now I won't get that welt on my belly when my bladder is full" said Blaine. "I get that welt whenever I wear skinny jeans and have to pee too" said Kurt. "I know I have seen it" said Blaine.

"Hurry up. I smell caramel chip pancakes" said Blaine. "I smell them too" said Kurt as he pulled his boots on. "Well hurry up. I'm hungry" said Blaine. "Well that is good to hear" said Kurt. "What" said Blaine. "That you're hungry" said Kurt. "Well I am" said Blaine. "I'm glad" said Kurt as he grabbed his bag. "Finally" said Blaine as he scooped his school bag up off the chair.

Breakfast

"Good morning" smiled Carole as Kurt and Blaine entered the kitchen. "Good morning" smiled Kurt and Blaine together. "I'm hungry" said Blaine. "Well that is good to hear" said Carole. "Why" asked Blaine. "Well because you kept saying you weren't hungry while that tummy (pokes Blaine's belly) was growling yesterday" said Carole. "Well this morning I'm hungry" said Blaine as he poured himself some coffee. "Black eww" said Kurt. "Well you don't have any cinnamon sugar" said Blaine. "Yes we do. "Its in the cabinet behind your head" said Carole. "Sweet" said Blaine as he opened the cabinet and grabbed the bottle. "I need more cream" groaned Kurt. "The store has more" giggled Blaine. "I know that smart ass" said Kurt. "So buy some after school" said Blaine. "I plan to" said Kurt.

"Kurt go find your brother and Puck for me" said Carole. "Ugh okay" said Kurt. "No let me" said Blaine. "One of you two go find them. You boys need to eat and get to school" said Carole. "I know" said Blaine as he sat his coffee down and ran up the stairs.

"They are up" giggled Blaine when he sat down at the table beside Kurt. "What did you do" asked Kurt. "Nothing" blushed Blaine. "You're lying" said Carole as she sat a plate of pancakes in front of Blaine. "Yum" said Blaine as he stuffed a bite into his mouth. "May I have a banana too please" asked Blaine. "I forgot your banana" said Carole. "Yep" said Blaine. "Let me get it for you" said Carole. 'Thanks" said Blaine.

"You little shit. Kurt I will kill you yelled a wet Finn a moment later. "What did I do" asked Kurt. "I have to pee" said Blaine as he darted out of the room. "You dumped water on both me and Puck" yelled Finn. "I did not" said Kurt. "Oh so I'm to believe Blaine or the boogey man did" snarled Finn. "Dude chill. Kurt didn't do it. Blaine did" said Puck. "Your kidding me" said Finn. "Nope. I saw him as he ran from the room. No one but Blaine wears that much hair gel" said Puck. "Ugh. I can't be mad at Blaine for that" said Finn. "Really cool" said Blaine as he came back into the kitchen from the living room. "Oh but you could be mad at me if I had done it" said Kurt. "Well yeah you haven't had a week like he has" said Finn. "Oh I see. So I need to fight with my dad to get sympathy around here" said Kurt. "That won't get you sympathy" said Carole. "That will get that butt of yours beat and you know it" said Finn.

Blaine started trembling at the idea of getting Kurt being beaten by his dad.

"Whats wrong" asked Carole when she saw the tears running down Blaine's cheeks. "Not funny" cried Blaine. " ddddon't want B B Burt to hurt Kurtttt" sobbed Blaine. "He's not baby. Come here. You two (points and Finn and Puck) go get dressed for school" said Carole. "We are and sorry for scaring you" said Finn. "Come on dumbass" said Puck. "Shut up" said Finn as he followed Puck up the stairs.

"They were just joking" said Carole to the frightened and shaking teenager attached to her. "Not funny" cried Blaine. "No it wasn't. It was rather insensitive" said Carole as she glared at Kurt. "Yeah" sniffled Blaine. "Go wash your face and then finish your breakfast" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine.

"He is really on edge and overly sensitive" said Kurt. "Yes he is and you boys need to be mindful about what you say around him" said Carole. "I'm trying to" said Kurt. "Try harder" said Carole. "I will" said Kurt. "He is gonna be like this for awhile" said Carole. "I know" said Kurt. "The abuse isnt new. His dad has hurt him before" sighed Kurt. "I know. We have known for several months" said Carole. "Really. Yet you never said anything to us" said a shocked Kurt. "Nope we wanted you boys to come to us for help. We knew why he was here so much and why he often showed up here at all hours of the night. We found him sleeping in his car once even" said Carole. "Wow. He begged me to not tell" said Kurt.

"I figured that. It has taken every fiber in my body to keep your dad from going over to Blaine's house and confronting his dad" said Carole. "That would have made it worse" said Kurt. "I realize that. That is why Burt gave Blaine the key he has to the house" said Carole. "Blaine has his own key" asked Kurt. "Yes he does and its a secret or was" said Carole. "Your dad gave it to him a couple of months ago after we found him sleeping in his car said Carole. "Wow. I just assumed you let him in when I woke up and he was in my bed or asleep on the couch down here" said Kurt. "No. He had a key so he could slip in no matter the hour" said Carole.

"Who had a key to what" asked Blaine as he leapt off the final step. "You apparently have a key to my house" said Kurt. "Yep. Your dad gave it to me a few months ago" smiled Blaine. "So I heard" said Kurt. "Sorry about not telling you but he said to keep it a secret" said Blaine. "That's fine" said Kurt. "I am shocked that you never wondered or asked how I ended up in your bed so much" said Blaine. "I assumed Carole or dad let you in" said Kurt. "They did a couple times. So glad they did the one time I had to pee so bad that I wasn't sure I would make it here and into the downstairs bathroom. Thank goodness they were in the kitchen that night or that would have been epically embarrassing" said Blaine. "Sorry about being so rude that night" blushed Blaine. "The state you were in when I saw you coming to the door made it excusable" said Carole. "Thanks" blushed Blaine.

"Sit down and finish your breakfast. We need to go in a few minutes" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine. "You have a Chemistry test today" said Kurt. "Trust me I know" said Blaine. "Did you ever finish your Chemistry homework" asked Kurt. "Fuck. No" moaned Blaine. "Language Blaine" said Carole. "I'm sorry Carole. I forgot about it" said Blaine. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he pulled his book and notebook from his "How much do you have left" asked Kurt. "All of it. I am so getting a zero today" said Blaine. "I will write you a note. You weren't feeling good last night" said Carole. "I know. I was weak and dizzy when I tried to do this crap" said Blaine. "That is because you hadn't eaten all day and had low blood sugar" said Carole. "Is that what that was. That sucked and not in the good way" said Blaine. "Shut up" growled Kurt. "Yes darling that is what that was. Your blood sugar level had bottomed out on you" said Carole. "That was a horrible feeling" said Blaine. "Eat and it won't happen again" said Carole. "Right. Eat" said Blaine as he picked up his fork and shoveled cold pancakes into his mouth. "Eww cold" groaned Blaine. "Hand me the plate and do your homework" said Carole. "Here" said Blaine as he held the plate up. "I will warm it up for you" said Carole.

Ten minutes later Blaine's belly is full and his homework is done. "Time for school" said Blaine as he grabbed his bag. "Yep it is" said Kurt. "Where is your gym bag 'asked Blaine. "In my car same as yours" said Kurt. "Ah good place for them" said Blaine. "I thought so. Lets go" said Kurt. "Bye Carole" said Blaine as he hugged her. "Bye baby. You boys have a good day. Blaine, I will pick you up at 1 o'clock. You have an eye appointment today" said Carole. "Ugh okay" said Blaine. "See you later darling's" said Carole. "Bye Carole" said Kurt as he led Blaine to his car.

"We are about to be late for homeroom. Move that cute tush of yours" said Kurt. "My cute tush needs to pee. You know" groaned Blaine. "I thought you went when Finn and Puck came down the first time" said Kurt. 'Nope. Just ran to the living room" said Blaine. "Hurry up and go then" said Kurt. "I will be right back" said Blaine.

School 3:30pm (choir room)

"Where is Blaine at" asked Puck. "He had an eye doctor appointment" said Kurt. "Your mom said she was bringing him back in time for practice" said Kurt to Finn. "Text him" said Rachel. I have. Three times and he's not responding" said Kurt. "Sure hope he's okay" said Sugar. "Hes with my mom. He's fine. He's probably being spoiled rotten" said Finn. "He needs it right now" said Sam. "Yes he does" said Kurt.

"He was too cute in those new clothes" said Santana. "You should have seen him twirling around this morning. We need that Blaine all the time" said Kurt. "Aww we missed that" said Puck. "Yes you did" said Kurt. "Did he try on everything before settling on what he wore" asked Rachel. "Nope he stood in his new underwear and picked out what he had on and put it on" said Kurt. "He seemed so relaxed and comfortable" said Mike. "He actually was comfortable and said he looked forward to needing to pee so he could see if his pants got too tight when his bladder was really full" said Kurt. "That boy has issues fo sho" said Artie.

"Well we wanted to take him shopping today after school but he isn't here" said Tina. "All of our parents gave us money to help him out" said Quinn. "Yeah daddy said I could spend whatever on him" said Sugar. "We need him though" said Joe. "I will text him again but he is ignoring me" said Kurt.

"Not ignoring you" said Blaine behind Kurt. "I can't see my phone to respond to your messages" said Blaine. "Why? Did the doctor take your eyes out" asked Brittany. No. They dilated my... Ow. Eyes" said Blaine. "You hit the piano" said Finn. "I noticed. That hurt though" said Blaine as he rubbed his shin. "Good grief" said Kurt as he stood up and guided Blaine safely to a chair. "Thanks babe" said Blaine. "No problem" said Kurt.

"So what were you guys" discussing asked Blaine. "You honestly" said Rachel. "What about me" blushed Blaine. "Well how cute you looked in your new clothes" said Quinn. "Aww thanks" said Blaine. "So how was the full bladder in them" asked Puck. "Uncomfortable still but not as painful" said Blaine with a fidget. "You need to go right now don't you" said Kurt. "Yep but I can not see to find the bathroom much less aim. Carole said to get one of you guys to help me when she brought me to the door" said Blaine. "Come on" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine.

"We need to plan out Nationals too" said Rachel as Kurt and Blaine left the room. "Not today Rachel. Today is Blaine day" said Finn. "We're gonna lose at this rate" said Rachel. "No we won't" said Puck. "Mr Shuester isn't even here" said Mercedes. "There is a reason for that" said Puck. "What" asked Rachel. "We asked him to not come today. He knows why and agreed to it said Finn. "We need to practice or we will lose and this is some of us's last Nationals" said Rachel. "One missed practice won't kill us" said Finn. "Its for a good cause" said Mike. "Fine. I still do not agree with this though" said Rachel. "Like we care what you think" said Puck. "You're just jealous that this isn't all about you" said Santana. "I am not" snarled Rachel.

"Well we could sing to Blaine at least" said Brittany. Y"eah we could but the band got the day off" said Rory. "Well I play guitar" said Joe. "So do I" said Sam. "Finn plays drums and Puck plays guitar and piano" said Quinn. "Mr Badass plays the piano" said Santana. "Yeah" blushed Puck. "Kurt plays piano too" said Finn. "So does Blaine" said Mercedes. "Really" said Puck. "Yes I came by to see Kurt about something and Blaine was sitting on the bed playing Kurt's keyboard" said Mercedes. "He also played a chord or two when he and the Warblers said goodbye to Kurt last year" said Brittany. "That's right" said Puck. "Anyway. What should we sing to him" asked Rachel. "You got a friend in me. It was in Toy story" said Brittany. "Good choice but I don't know it" said Finn. "Figure it out. I will go stall the other two" said Rory. "Good idea" said Artie.

The bathroom

Meanwhile in the bathroom down the hall. "Blaine stop" said Kurt. "I want you soo bad" moaned Blaine. "You said you needed to pee' groaned Kurt. "I do need to pee but I'm horny too" said Blaine as he palmed the front of Kurt's red skinny jeans. "Feels like you are too" said Blaine. "Turned on yes. Stop these pants leave no room for swelling" squirmed Kurt. "All the sexier if you ask me" said Blaine. Hold up babe you're facing the wrong way"said Kurt as he pointed blaine in the right direction. "Toilet is over here and you need to sit down to go" said Kurt. "Ugh okay" said Blaine as he sat and nearly missed the toilet. "Ouch" said Kurt. "Yes. ouch that hurt" said Blaine as he rubbed his butt and sat the rest of the way down. "I am so not kissing that better" giggled Kurt. "Aww why not. You love my ass" said Blaine. "While I may love you and your ass. I am so not kissing it better" said Kurt. "But babe (sticks out bottom lip and pouts) it really hurts" said Blaine. "Too bad babe Kurt Hummel does not kiss... hi Rory" said Kurt. "I take it Rory walked in" said Blaine as he stood up and flushed the toilet. "Yep" said Kurt. "Guess he has to pee too" said Blaine. "Nope" said Rory. "Then why are you here" asked Blaine. "Checking on you two" said Rory. "We are fine" blushed Kurt. "I see that" said Rory. "You are up to something" said Blaine as he washed his hands. "What makes you think that" asked Rory. "You keep checking your phone' said Blaine. "Oh uh just checking the time" stammered Rory. "Yeah okay" said Kurt. "Come on" said Kurt to Blaine. "Right behind you" said Blaine.

Uh oh thought Rory as he texted Finn.

Rory: They are headed your way. I failed.

Finn: No worries. Its rough but ready. Rachel is printing out the words now.

Rory: Okay I am chasing them down the hall. Blaine stopped at the vending machine for a drink.

Finn: Sweet that will work.

Rory: k

The choir room

In the choir room pandemonium had broken out. The group was trying to learn the song as quickly as possible from a youtube video. The video was most of the problem as it was the beginning of Toy story.

"I love this movie" said Joe. "Me too" said Mike. "I own it" said Brittany. "Focus guys" said Puck from the piano. "Sorry" said the group. "Pull up a lyrics video and lets practice" said Quinn. "No time. They are on their way back" said Finn. "Crap. Rachel isn't back yet" said Puck. "She's on the way" said Finn.

"This is not going according to plan at all" said Puck. "Oh well. Its the thought that counts" said Finn. "True" said Puck.

"Okay what are you clowns up to" asked Kurt the second he entered the choir room. "Now what makes you think we are up to something" said Sam. "You sent Rory to the bathroom to stall us" said Kurt. 'What (looks clearly insulted and shocked)? I don't know what your talking about" said Sam. "You may not but my brother does" said Kurt. "I know nothing" said Finn. "Such lousy liars" said Blaine. "We are not liars" said Puck. "Then look me in the eye and say that" said Kurt. 'Fine. We are not up to anything" groaned Puck as he avoided Kurt's "Liar" said Kurt. "I am not" said Puck. "Then what do you call it" said Kurt as he folded his arms. "Being evasive with a purpose" said Finn. "Sounds like lying to me" said Blaine. "Me too" said Kurt as he took Blaine's drink. "Hey give that back" said Blaine. "No" said Kurt as he drank some of the Diet Coke. "Its mine now give it back or I will tickle you' giggled Blaine. "No tickling at school. You know what that will do" blushed Kurt. "Hence the threat. Now give it back" said Blaine. "Oh do tell. What does tickling do to Kurt" asked Puck. "Do not answer that" hissed Kurt as he gave the drink back. "Answer what" said Rachel. "What tickling does to Kurt" said Finn. "Probably gives him an erection if Blaine does it" said Rachel. "Oh my god" said Kurt as he turned blood red and left the room. "Come back Kurt" yelled Blaine.

The hall

"How did she know that" blushed Kurt. "I dunno. Maybe she spies on us" said Blaine. "God I hope not" said Kurt. "Why" said Blaine. "Don't you think it would be kind of hot to know someone besides me is getting off to you" said Blaine. "Gross you pervert" said Kurt. "I'm your pervert" said Blaine as he kissed Kurt. "Hmmm' moaned Kurt. "Calm down for now babe" said Blaine. "Sorry. I need to pee" blushed Kurt. "So go pee" said Blaine. "I am. Do you want me to take you back to the choir room or do you wanna walk with me" asked Kurt. "Up to you" said Blaine. "Come on the bathroom is right there and I really have to pee" said Kurt. "Should have gone when you took me huh" said Blaine. "Yeah probably" said Kurt.

Back in the choir room (4:30pm)

"Well that worked perfectly" said Finn. "Too perfectly" said Puck. "What did" asked Rachel. "Getting them out of the way for a couple of minutes" said Finn. "Oh' said Rachel as she handed out the lyrics she had just printed off. "We need to figure out who is singing what and just do it" said Puck. "What do you guys think" asked Tina. "I want to sing lead but I know you guys will veto that" said Rachel. "Yes we will" said Quinn. "So who should sing the lead" asked Rachel. "Me" said Finn. "Me too" said Puck. "We have been the closest to the situation aside from Kurt" said Finn. "Works for us" said the group. "We will back you two up" said Sam and Joe. "Yeah" said Quinn. "No time to practice. They're coming up the hall" said Rory. "We wing it" said Finn. "Oh boy" said Rachel.

"Hey guys. What are you up to" said Blaine when he entered the room. "We aren't up to anything" said Puck. "Yeah okay" said Blaine. "Just sit down please" said Finn. "Why" asked Blaine. "Please just sit" said Puck.

"What are you guys doing" said Kurt. "We just want to show you that we love you and that no matter what you have a friend in us" said Finn. "Their gonna sing aren't they" said Blaine. "Looks like it" said Kurt. "Yes. We're gonna sing to you" said Puck as he started playing. "I love Toy story" giggled Blaine. "Sshh" said Finn as he started to sing.

Finn started singing straight to Blaine.

You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me

Puck sings as the group echos and repeats You've got a friend in me.

You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me If you've got troubles, I've got'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together and can see it through Cause you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me

Finn and Puck sing together as the group continues the You've got a friend in me echo.

Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too Maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, it's me and you Boy, and as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me

The group finished their song and took their seats. "Thanks guys" smiled Blaine. "We mean it. If you ever need someone to talk to about anything" said Finn. "We are all right here for you" said Puck. "That even includes relationship and sex stuff" said Finn. 'Thanks but that area is fine" said Blaine as Kurt blushed. "Clearly. Puck and I heard you little horndogs last night" said Finn. "Oh geez" blushed Kurt. "I told him to be quiet even" said a blood red Kurt. "Yes he did. Now lets change the topic" said Blaine.

Have you heard from your dad" asked Tina. "No" said Blaine. "Carole and I did go talk to the detective today though" said Blaine. "Is there anything new" asked Tina. 'Not really. All they said was my dad was out on bail but can't have any contact with me or my mom until we go to court in a couple of weeks. I am staying at the Hummel house until then" said Blaine. "Cool" said Kurt. "We have to behave and keep the room clean" said Blaine. "My room stays clean" said Kurt. "I know and so does mine" said Blaine. "Your room maybe be clean but your bathroom is a disaster" said Kurt. "Its not that bad" said Blaine. "Yes it is. Your dirty laundry is always all over it" said Kurt. "Anyway" said Quinn.

"How are you holding up" asked Quinn. "Right now not too good. I am starting counseling on Monday though" said Blaine. "Therapy is a good place for you" said Joe. "I know and it was my idea" said Blaine. "I need to not be so jumpy and afraid all the time" said Blaine. "Well we are here for you anytime" said Puck. 'Yeah and you know where my room is if you need to talk" said Finn. "Thanks guys. It means a lot and I may need it in the weeks and months to come" said Blaine.

"Okay we have money to spend. Lets head to the mall" said Rachel. "Yeah" said Quinn. "To the mall" said Kurt.

The Mall 5 :30pm

"We only have until six thirty" said Finn. "Why" asked Blaine. 'My mom wants your butt, my butt, and Kurt's butt at the dinner table ready to eat at seven. She is making your favorite meal" said Finn. "Oh no" muttered Kurt. "What" asked Blaine. "Your favorite is the beef and noodles with mushrooms" said Kurt. "Yup" smiled Blaine. "I don't really like it" said Kurt. "You eat it when its prepared though" said Blaine. "I know as beggers can't be chooser's" said Kurt. "True" said Blaine.

"Where to "asked Blaine as they entered the mall. "Puck has to pee like a racehorse" said Puck. "Yeah so does Sam" said Sam. "To the bathroom" said Blaine as he pointed at nothing.

After the trip to the bathroom. The gang heads towards The Gap. "You picked The Gap. oh the irony" laughed Kurt. "Not the same one" blushed Blaine. "Its still The Gap" said Kurt. "I like The Gap" said Blaine. "I know you bought 2 polo's and a sweater there yesterday" said Kurt. "Yep" said Blaine. "Okay guys have at it. Dress me" said Blaine. "That could be dangerous' said Kurt. "Nah" said Blaine. "Have you seen some of the shirts Rachel has bought Finn" said Kurt. "Only that hot pink button up" said Blaine. "He has others too" said Kurt.

After several minutes Rachel comes over to Blaine with several shirts. 'What do you think about these" asked Rachel. "Um okay. I will try them on" said Blaine. "Cool here. I really like that light orange one" said Rachel. "Okay" said Blaine as he went into the dressing room.

"Well' said Rachel. "I honestly do not like them "said Blaine. "Okay. Do you see anything you like" said Rachel. "Not really" said Blaine. "Onward to another store" said Artie. "Lets try American Eagle" said Puck. "Only bought underwear from there before" said Blaine. "Finn wears a lot of things from there' said Kurt. "I'm thirsty" said Blaine as they passed the Pretzel place. "Hold up guys. I need to get Blaine a drink" said Kurt. "Thanks babe" said Blaine. "Here babe" said Kurt a minute later when he handed Blaine the drink. "Thanks" said Blaine as he gulped down the cold liquid. "Feel better now" smiled Kurt. "Much" said Blaine.

"Okay take two" said Rachel. When they walked into American Eagle. "Wow bright colors" said Blaine. "These are cute and I love this green" said Blaine. "That green looks amazing with your eyes. You need that shirt" smiled Kurt. "I have this shirt in white already" laughed Blaine. "So get it in green too" said Kurt. "I think I will" said Blaine. "What about this shirt" asked Tina. "Cute and so you" said Kurt. "We bought it yesterday" said Blaine. "Oops" said Tina. "Hey you said you wanted a sweater how about this one" said Puck. "I like it but wrong size" said Blaine. "Oops. I grabbed the wrong size" said Puck. "Sure he did" laughed Kurt. "Be nice" said Blaine. "I am" said Kurt as he looked at underwear. "What are you fantasizing over" asked Blaine. "Huh oh um yeah wow those" said Kurt. "Hmm. Pink and black chevron print boxer trunk briefs huh" said Blaine. "No the solid pink" blushed Kurt. "Carole bought some of those in every color yesterday. I'm wearing that one right now" said Blaine. "I know" blushed Kurt. "Why are you blushing and pulling your sweater down" asked Blaine. "This is why" said Kurt as he pulled Blaine's hand against his crotch. "Kurt Hummel you have an erection in the mall" said Blaine. "Ssshhh don't broadcast it" said Kurt. "Sorry" blushed Blaine. "I recognized those underwear and thought about removing them from your body" said Kurt. "I see" said Blaine as he gently squeezed the bulge in Kurt's jeans. "Stop' hissed Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine. "Two pieces is all we found' said Santana. "Yep a sweater and a tshirt" said Rachel a little while later.

"Where to next" asked Finn. "Macy's" said Rachel. "Okay" sighed Blaine. "What's wrong" asked Kurt. Though he had a fairly good idea as to what was wrong with Blaine. "I have to pee" whispered Blaine. "I can tell" said Kurt smugly. "Oh really and how is that smart one" asked Blaine. "You keep touching your lower belly" said Kurt. "Fair enough" said Blaine.

"How about Tommy Hillfiger" said Rachel at they came up to the Hilfiger store. "I like some of his stuff" said Blaine. "Lets stop here at the Hilfiger store" said Rachel. "Ugh okay" groaned Blaine. "This will need to be our last stop its almost 6:30" said Finn. "Sweet. I'm hungry and I have to pee" said Blaine. "I know babe hang tough okay" said Kurt. "I'm fine right now" said Blaine as he walked into the store.

"See anything" asked Quinn. "Yes" said Blaine right away. "What" asked Santana. "That" said Blaine as he looked at a button up shirt. "Nice" said Quinn. "Yes it is but wow its expensive" said Blaine. "Stop looking at the prices" said Mercedes. "Sorry. That is a great shirt blushed Blaine. "I love the windowpane print" said Mercedes. "I like it too" said Blaine. "It would look really good over these" said Mercedes. "Red jeans should have known" said Blaine. "I like these pants in all three colors" said Mercedes. "They are pricey" said Blaine. "Well we are buying them in all three colors for you" said Quinn. "Okay. Keep looking guys. I have to pee really bad. I will be right back" said Blaine. "Hurry back" said Rachel as she took the shirt and pants from Blaine.

Ten minutes later Kurt and Blaine return. "Feeling better" asked Puck. "Yes much better. Holy cow guys" said Blaine. "Try these on" said Rachel. "I am wearing that very wait no I'm not. I have those shoes" said Blaine. "You have a darker blue in are suede" said Rachel. "I don't need them in every color and material" said Blaine. "These are cute though" said Rachel. "Cute is a girl term" groaned Blaine. "What would you prefer then" said Rachel. "Nice, I don't know' said Blaine. "Are we done here yet" said Blaine. "Yeah and you're cheap. We only spent eleven hundred dollars in there" said Sugar. "Wow that's a lot of money" said Blaine. "We still have more" said Rachel. "I am never gonna be able to pay you guys back" said Blaine. "We don't want to be paid back" said Sam. "One more store" said Mike as he led the group into Abercrombie and Fitch. "Ugh okay" said Blaine. "You are such a boy" said Rachel. "Yes he is' said Kurt. "Shut up" growled Blaine. "Sorry" said Kurt.

Abercrombie and Fitch

"What are you looking at now" asked Blaine. "Huh nothing" blushed Kurt. "Then why are you palming yourself in public" whispered Blaine. "Oops" said Kurt. "What has gotten into you today" asked Blaine. "I don't know" said Kurt. "Lets move you away from the underwear display" said Blaine. "Yeah" blushed Kurt.

" Hey Blaine. Come here yelled Puck."What" asked Blaine. "We found something you might like" said Finn. "Okay what" asked Blaine. "This" said Finn. "Nice" said Blaine when he saw the green print shirt. "This shirt looks good under it" said Quinn. "Sure does. I like it too said Blaine. "They have it in red, black, blue and pink" said Rachel. "Not pink groaned Blaine. "But it will look so good on you" said Rachel. "Fine. I will try it on" said Blaine. "This one too" said Rachel as she handed him a bright pink polo. "Don't count on me wearing this" said Blaine. "I'm not just try it on" said Rachel.

Blaine goes into a dressing room and reappears with the bright pink polo on. "Well" sighed Blaine. "It looks good" said Rachel. "What do you think ? Stop laughing Kurt" said Blaine. "Puck is tickling me and it looks good" squirmed and giggled Kurt. "Yeah pink is your color" said Quinn. "I do not like it" said Blaine. "Then we buy a different color said Rachel. Red, green or blue" said Blaine. "Try the button up on" said Rachel. "Ugh" said Blaine.

Blaine returns with the pink button up on. "Well" said Blaine. "That looks better than the polo" said Kurt. "I like this shade better" said Blaine. "Score" giggled Rachel. "Yeah okay. You win on this one" said Blaine. "Yay" squealed Rachel.

Blaine changed back into his own shirt and wanders around the store. "What are you looking for" asked Kurt. "Tshirts" said Blaine. "Over by the shorts" said Kurt. "I am not wearing those horrid shorts Rachel is looking at" said Blaine. "Can't say I blame you said" Kurt. "Oh Henleys" said Blaine. "You like that style of shirt don't you' asked Kurt. "Yeah and you wear a bunch too' said Blaine. "Yep" said Kurt.

"What did you find" asked Artie. "Henleys" said Blaine. "Cool" said Rory. "Which do you like" asked Finn. "This one in blue and that one in black" said Blaine. "Grab them. We have some pants for you to try on too" said Sugar. "Okay and where did Kurt go" asked Blaine. "Bathroom" said Finn. "Thanks for telling me. You were leaving Kurt" mumbled Blaine. "You were distracted and it was urgent" said Finn. "Okay" said Blaine.

"Good grief. That's a lot of pants" said Blaine. "Just try them on and tell us which ones you want' said Sugar. "How about I try on one pair and we pick the ones I like that way" said Blaine. " Here Every color in the store in your size" said Sugar. "Wow and I love that shade of blue" said Blaine. "Us too" said Brittany and Santana. "Here this will look amazing over those blue pants" said Rachel. "Yeah it will" said Blaine. "Try it on" said Joe.

"How do I look" said Blaine. "Hot" said Brittany. "I like this outfit" said Blaine. "Holy shit. You look so sexy" sputtered Kurt. "Thanks and welcome back" said Blaine. "Sorry. I had to hit the bathroom. The need to go came out of no where' said Kurt. "Its okay" said Blaine. "You look soo good though" said Kurt. "I like this outfit" said Blaine. "We are buying it then" said Sugar. "Cool" said Blaine. "Try those jeans on and decide on a cut and look please" said Quinn. Okay. I like Levi's though said Blaine. "We will get jeans another day then" said Santana. "Okay" said Blaine as he tied his shoes. "Lets go pay and head hom"e said Rachel. "Yeah lets my mom just called. We are late for dinner" said Finn. "Oops" said Kurt. "I'm hungry" said Blaine. "We know. Your belly is screaming" said Puck. "I didn't eat lunch" said Blaine. "You ate just not a lot' said Kurt. "I know and am regretting that now" said Blaine.

"Lets go" said Quinn. "All paid for and done for now" said Santana. "Yay" said Blaine. "You do not like shopping do you" said Quinn. 'No I don't specially when I can smell cheeseburgers and I'm hungry" said Blaine. "Gross" said Rachel. "Cheeseburgers are not gross" said Blaine. "Meat is gross" said Rachel. "To you but not to me" grinned Blaine. "Stop grinning like that" groaned Rachel. "Why" grinned Blaine. "God I love that dopey grin" said Kurt as he grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him. "Down boy or I will hose you down" said Puck. "Sorry" blushed Kurt. "What has gotten into you today" whispered Blaine. "I don't know" said Kurt.

Kurt's Car

"You are so horny today" said Blaine as he got into Kurt's car. "I know" said Kurt. "You would think we hadn't had sex in a month. What has gotten into" asked Blaine. "I don't know. I just can't stop imagining you in those new underwear" said Kurt. "What new underwear" asked Blaine. "The ones you just" bought said Kurt. "The ones Rachel bought you mean" said Blaine. "Yeah" blushed Kurt. "Stop palming yourself" said Blaine. "So glad I am driving" said Blaine as he smacked Kurt's hand. "I am so horny and hard" said Kurt. "Well stop touching your crotch" said Blaine. "I'm trying" groaned Kurt. "No you aren't" said Blaine. "I am too" said Kurt as he grabbed and squeezed the front of his pants. "You are making me hard now stop" said Blaine as he stopped at a light. "I'm trying" said Kurt as he grabbed and stroked his length in his skinny jeans. "Keep doing that and your gonna have a sticky situation in your oh so sexy skinny jeans" said Blaine. "I know" moaned Kurt. "You are about to cum aren't you" said Blaine. "Not quite but I am getting close" moaned Kurt. "Well stop that and calm down. We will be home in two minutes" said Blaine. "Okay said Kurt as he continued stroking himself through his skinny jeans. "That means you stop touching yourself" groaned Blaine. 'I'm too close. I need to get off" moaned Kurt. "Ugh and the gang thinks I'm the horny one" said Blaine as he rolled his eyes. "I will suck you off when we get to the house real fast" said Blaine. "HMMMM" moaned Kurt. "Oh boy" said Blaine. "What" said Kurt. "You won't stop" said Blaine.

The driveway.

"Okay" said Blaine as he cut off the car. "Open your pants" said Blaine. "Sure said Kurt" as he opened his pants. "Keep your eyes open and watch for Finn or Puck please" said Blaine. "Or my dad" moaned Kurt. "Him too" said Blaine as he lapped his tongue out and over the tip of Kurt. "Fuck" moaned Kurt. "You are close" said Blaine. "I know. Just suck me" moaned Kurt. "I am" said Blaine as he took almost all of Kurt into his mouth and began sucking him. "Fuck" moaned Kurt.

Blaine licked and ran his tongue up and down the length of Kurt several times before Kurt started bucking into his mouth. "Fuck Fuck god" moaned Kurt as he came down Blaine's throat. "Yuck" said Blaine after he spit into the grass. "Why won't you swallow" panted Kurt. "It tastes nasty" said Blaine. "Your's doesn't" panted Kurt. "That stuff is salty and gross" said Blaine as he swished water in his mouth and spit again.

"It's not that gross" said Kurt as he tucked himself back into his jeans. "You owe me" said Blaine. "I know and thanks babe" said Kurt. "Now to readjust (readjusts the front of his pants) myself so we can go eat dinner" said Kurt. "I am so hungry" said Blaine. "Me too and I have to pee now" said Kurt.

"Let's get your stuff and go inside" said Kurt. "Yeah lets" said Blaine. "Wait let Finn park first" said Blaine. "Good idea" said Kurt.

"Hey guys. I picked up those hangers from Walmart that you needed" said Finn. "Awesome. Would you be so kind as to help me please" asked Blaine. "Sure" said Finn as he grabbed the rest of the bags. "Kurt grabbed a few then rushed in to go pee" said Blaine. "Ah I see" said Finn as he opened the house door.

The house.

"Well hi boys" said Carole. "Hi. I'm hungry" smiled Blaine. "Hi mom" said Finn. "Dinner is ready go put that stuff upstairs and wash up" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he went up the stairs.

Dinner

"Sit down and eat boys" said Carole the moment Kurt and Blaine appeared in the kitchen. "Yes ma'am. I'm hungry" said Blaine. "So am I" said Kurt. "Come eat then" said Burt.

"How was the shopping" asked Burt. "Tiring. They still after spending over two thousand bucks want to buy me more stuff" said Blaine. "Wow" said Carole. "They bought me a little bit of everything. I have never had so much underwear in all of my life" said Blaine. "Well you needed some" said Carole. "I know and the ones you bought yesterday fit and feel so good on" said Blaine. "Well good son" said Burt.

"Slow down child" said Carole. "Sorry and may I have some more" blushed Blaine. "Yes you may" said Carole as she took Blaine's empty plate. "Apple juice too please" said Blaine. "How was school boys" asked Burt as Carole sat back down. "It was good. We sang to Blaine this afternoon" said Finn. "Aww why" asked Burt. "To show him that he has support and that he isn't going through this alone" said Finn. "I knew that without the song though" said Blaine. "Good but we just wanted to make sure" said Finn. "I appreciate it" said Blaine. "Your welcome. Anytime" said Finn. "Thanks" smiled Blaine.

Thirty minutes later

"Where is Blaine" asked Kurt. "Living room" said Finn as he washed the dishes. "My mom told him to go watch tv and relax" said Finn. "His stuff is all over my room" said Kurt. "So go tell him to put it away once the dishes are done" said Finn. "I plan to" said Kurt as he dried the plates. "How did he manage to not have to help us is beyond me" said Finn. "I don't know how he pulled that off either" said Kurt.

Living room

Meanwhile in the living room Burt sat listening to some game while Blaine laid in Carole's lap slowly drifting off to sleep as she rubbed his face and back.

"He's asleep you know" said Kurt when he came into the living room a little while later. "I know. He just fell asleep" said Carole. "Oh good then I won't feel to bad about waking him up. He needs to put his mess away upstairs" said Kurt. "We already did" said Carole. "Really" said a shocked Kurt. "Go look" said Burt. "Fine" said Kurt as he went up the stairs.

Kurt's room.

Kurt flips on the light and walks into his room. There wasn't one bag in the room anywhere except the trash can. Wow thought Kurt. Its all put away.

"Hey" yawned Blaine. "Geez scare me half to death" jumped Kurt. "Sorry babe" said Blaine as he went into the bathroom. "What are you doing" asked Kurt. "Using the bathroom" said Blaine. "Oh okay" said Kurt. "Why" asked Blaine. "Well I was thinking maybe we could take a bath and then cuddle and I dunno fool around" said Kurt. "You owe me you know" said Blaine. "I know" said Kurt. "You will have to bottom" said Blaine. "I know that too. You never bottom two nights in a row" said Kurt. "Well we rarely have sex two nights in a row" said Blaine. "Not the point and can I come in" asked Kurt from the doorway. "Yeah just be warned I may stink" said Blaine. "Like I care" said Kurt. "Okay just being a nice guy by warning you" said Blaine. "Look at who my brother is. I am used to smelly boy smells" said Kurt. "True and I am in no way shape or form as funky as him" said Blaine. "No you aren't' said Kurt as he started a bath. "I have to pee. How much longer are you gonna be" asked Kurt. "A couple of minutes" said Blaine. "Be right back then" said Kurt. "I will be here when you get back" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he left.

Blaine finished what he was doing and got into the tub to relax and wait for Kurt. He had in no way shape or form planned to fall asleep while he waited. That had purely been an accident.

"Aww" said Kurt when he walked back into the bathroom and saw Blaine snoozing in the soapy water. "Hey" said Kurt a little to loudly startling Blaine awake. "Holy shit" said Blaine. "Wake your lazy butt up" said Kurt. "Sorry. I'm tired" said Blaine. "Sit up so I can slide in behind you" said Kurt. "Gladly and you owe me" said Blaine. "I know and I plan to fulfill if you can stay awake long enough" said Kurt. "I'm awake" yawned Blaine. "For now" said Kurt as he reached up and stroked Blaine. "Hmm" moaned Blaine. "Feel good" asked Kurt. "Oh yeah" moaned Blaine. "Sshhh" said Kurt. "No" moaned Blaine. "You are so stubborn" said Kurt. "You're just figuring that out now" moaned Blaine. "No" said Kurt as he kissed on Blaine's neck. "You stopped stroking me" groaned Blaine. "I know" said Kurt. "Well start again" said Blaine. "Shift your butt forward a little then I will my leg is numb" said Kurt. "Or we could take this to the bed' said Blaine. 'That would be even better" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he stood up and stepped out of the tub. "Right" behind you said Kurt. Okay. I want a blow job before I fuck your brains out" said Blaine. "My so romantic of you" said Kurt. "We did that last night" said Blaine as he stretched out onto the bed.

"You are aware that my door is standing open and Rachel is in here aren't you" said Kurt. "I am now" said Blaine as he stroked himself. "She's watching you Blaine" said Kurt. "Oh my god"" said Blaine as he scurried under the covers.

"I see why Kurt has no complaints in the sex department' said Rachel. 'What do you want" asked Kurt. 'Carole sent me up to tell you two perverts that its time for dessert" said Rachel. "No thanks. We are good for now" said Kurt. "Uh huh sure" said Rachel as she stared at the blood red Blaine. "We are fine thanks" said Blaine. "You need some underwear" said Rachel as she threw a pair from the drawer at Blaine. "Thanks" said Blaine. 'You can go now" said Kurt. "Oh right" blushed Rachel. "Have fun having sex" said Rachel. "We will" said Kurt. "Get out please" groaned Blaine. "I'm going" said Rachel. "Bye" said Kurt as he closed and locked his door.

"Well that was terribly awkward" said Blaine. "Yep" said Kurt. "At least you had a towel covering your dick. I was laying here on the bed fully exposed and hard" said Blaine. "I know and oh so sexy" said Kurt. "Well come here so I can have my way with you" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he climbed onto the bed and grabbed the lube and condom box from the bedside table. "You will need those" said Kurt. "Yep and we need to buy more" said Blaine. "Why' asked Kurt. "Only one left in this box" said Blaine. "We will get some more tomorrow" said "Works for me" said Blaine as he kissed Kurt.

Ten minutes later

"Um get off of me" said Blaine. "No. I owe you and I plan to fulfill" said Kurt. "I know but someone is at the door again" said Blaine. "Ugh I just heard" groaned Kurt. "Who is it now" said Blaine. "I don't know but cover yourself up so I can open the door" said Kurt.

Kurt opens the door a crack and sees Finn. "What do you want Finn" asked Kurt. "The condoms you took from my room" said Finn. "That was my box and no there is only one and we need it. Go buy your own" said Kurt. "Come on dude. The parents left us home alone. I want some of Rachel but she doesn't have any with her" whined Finn. "Well I want some of Blaine and I only have the one and we are using it" said Kurt. "Why? Its not like you can get Blaine pregnant" said Finn. "Keeps my sheets clean' said Kurt.

"Babe" called Blaine from the bed. "Give him one of mine. They're in my bag" said Blaine. "Wait there" said Kurt as he closed the door.

"You could have said that to begin with" said Kurt. "Sorry said Blaine. "Its okay and where is your bag" asked Kurt. "In your closet on one of the hooks" said Blaine. Kurt walks over to the closet and gets the bag. "Okay and where are they" asked Kurt. "Side pocket" said Blaine. "I got it. Um why do you have three bottles of flavored lube" asked Kurt. "I thought they would be fun" said Blaine. "Yeah I agree but Red Vine flavored Blaine' said Kurt. "Yeah that one is for my enjoyment. I bought spicy cinnamon and chocolate as well" said Blaine. "I see that. Oh my gosh you have flavored condoms too" said Kurt. "Yep. Go give Finn one so we can fool around please" said Blaine. "I am" said Kurt as he picked up a condom from the pile on the bed. "What did you grab" asked Blaine. "Huh oh it says its for her pleasure" said Kurt. "Cooper damn it. Give him all of those please" said Blaine as he found three more of them. "Gotta love brothers" said Kurt. "No no you don't" said Blaine. "Cover yourself while I hand these out to him" said Kurt. "Ugh okay. I'm going to go pee" said Blaine. "Okay and I need to use the bathroom too' said Kurt as he opened the door.

"You are not Finn "said Kurt. "Nope I'm Rachel. Finn went to use the bathroom" said Rachel. "Okay and here is what he asked for" said Kurt. "Thanks" said Rachel as she took the condoms from him. "Your welcome' said Kurt as he closed the barely open door and locked it.

"You bruised your tush earlier" said Kurt as he entered the bathroom. "I did" said Blaine. "Yep when you finish peeing look at your butt in the mirror" said Kurt. "Okay' said Blaine as he flushed the toilet. "My turn" said Kurt as he sat down on the toilet. "You have to do that now" said Blaine as he looked at his butt in the mirror. "Yes as inconvenient as it is' said Kurt. "Ugh okay" said Blaine as he sat on the side of the tub and promptly slid down into the tub. "Hahahahahaha" are you okay laughed Kurt. "I'm fine you ass" laughed Blaine. "The tub is still wet" said Kurt. "No kidding. Hurry up. I'm horny" said Blaine as he started playing with himself. "I am. Stop doing that" said Kurt. "No. I need to get off tonight too" said Blaine. 'You will but not like that" said Kurt as he stood up and flushed the toilet. "Go get on our bed" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine.

"Okay lets try this again" said Kurt as he climbed on top of Blaine and kissed his neck and collarbone. "HMMM yeah lets" moaned Blaine. "Hold up one second" said Kurt as he felt the pile of condoms under his side. "Let me put this mess away first" said Kurt as he dumped the condoms and bottles of lube into the drawer. "Okay where were we" asked Kurt. "Getting me off and you could have kept one out and some lube" said Blaine. "Oops" said Kurt as he grabbed one labeled intense heat from the drawer and tossed it at Blaine and the Red vine lube.

"Suck me please" moaned Blaine. "Okay "said Kurt as he shifted his weight and kissed along Blaine's chest and belly. "HMMMMM. Stop teasing me" moaned Blaine. "No" said Kurt as he licked the tip of Blaine's dick. "Suck me you ass" moaned Blaine. "I am" said Kurt as he took the tip of Blaine into his mouth. "Oh my god" moaned Blaine. "Shhh' said Kurt. "Fuck no" moaned Blaine loudly as Kurt licked up and down his length.

"Oh god Kurt stop or I will fuck" moaned Blaine. "Go ahead" said Kurt. "No stop I want to open you up and fuck you" said Blaine as he bucked into Kurt's mouth. "Baby you will get hard again as you open me up Just let go and cum" said Kurt as he lapped at the pre-come running down Blaine. "Fuck" moaned Blaine. Kurt sank his mouth down onto Blaine and began pumping him in time with his mouth as he went up and down on him. "Oh god fuck. Stop babe" moaned Blaine. "Nope" hummed Kurt. "Fuck. I am so close" moaned Blaine as he ran his hands through Kurt's hair. "I know" said Kurt as he pulled off with a wet pop. "Let go and cum" said Kurt. "No I want to fuck you" said Blaine. "You still will" said Kurt as he sank his mouth back over Blaine's dick and began humming Blackbird. "You little shit. Stop fucking humming" moaned Blaine. "No" said Kurt around Blaine's dick. "Fuck" moaned Blaine as he felt Kurt dip his tongue into his slit. "Kurt KKKKUUUUURRRRTTTTT Fuckk" screamed Blaine as he came down Kurt's throat. "Whoa" choked and sputtered Kurt. "Sorry" blushed Blaine. "Its okay just a lot of it" said Kurt. "Well I have been aroused and turned on since we were at the mall" said Blaine. "Sorry" blushed Kurt. Its okay. Be right back" said Blaine. "I know you have to pee now" said Kurt. "Yup and I need something to drink" said Blaine. "Well you're soft. I'm not so you will have to pull on some pants and go get us a drink" said Kurt. "I know and after I pee I will I run downstairs and get us a couple of drinks" said Blaine as he did a potty dance. "Go pee" said Kurt. "I am sheesh" said Blaine as he bolted into the bathroom.

Ten minutes and two bathroom breaks later.

"You ready for round two" asked Kurt as he lazily stroked himself. "Yeah" said Blaine as he set his now empty cup onto the bedside table. "Well suck and open me up" said Kurt. "Gladly" said Blaine.

"Where is the lube" asked Blaine. "Here" said Kurt. "Oh the RedVine flavored one huh" said Blaine. "Oops" said Kurt. "Its fine" said Blaine. "Move your hand" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he let his penis go. "Spread your legs for me" said Blaine as he stroked himself. Kurt's legs fall open. "Nice" said Blaine as he looked at Kurt in the debauched position he is laying in. "Touch me" moaned Kurt. 'Okay" said Blaine as he leaned forward and danced his tongue onto the tip of Kurt. "HMMMM" moaned Kurt loudly. "Ssshhh" hissed Blaine as he poured lube onto his fingers. "Relax okay" said Blaine. "I am relaxed" said Kurt. "Good" said Blaine as he inserted a finger into Kurt. "Fuck. Hurts soo good" hissed Kurt. "I know" said Blaine as he slowly worked his finger in and out of Kurt. "More babe please" moaned Kurt as he gently stroked himself. "Okay" said Blaine as he pulled his finger out and quickly inserted two in its place. "Fuck" screamed Kurt as Blaine slammed right into his prostate. "Sorry" said Blaine as he stopped moving his fingers. "Don't stop" said Kurt as he fucked Blaine's fingers. "Okay" said Blaine as he started moving his fingers again and slammed against the same spot. "Fuck shit. Fuck me now before I cum" moaned Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he grabbed the condom and put it on and lubed himself up. "Whoa. That condom warms up" said Blaine. "Fuck me" moaned Kurt as he put a pillow under his hips. "Okay okay" said Blaine as he slowly inserted himself into Kurt. "Fuck" moaned Kurt as he felt Blaine enter him. "Holy shit. So hot" moaned Blaine. "Move please" moaned Kurt as he began stroking himself. "Let me" said Blaine as he swatted Kurt's hand away. "Just do something. I'm so close" moaned Kurt.

Blaine slowly finds a pace and starts stroking Kurt in time with his hip movements. Fuck. Faster and harder baby" moaned Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he picked up his pace and kissed Kurt. "You feel so good" moaned Kurt into Blaine's neck. "Fuck. You are soo hot tonight" moaned Blaine. "Harder baby" moaned Kurt.

Blaine picks up his pace and slams hard into Kurt several times. "Fuck" screamed Kurt as he came onto Blaine's chest and his own belly. "Fuck" moaned Blaine as he felt Kurt clamp down onto him. "Relax just a little" moaned Blaine as he slowly slid in and out of Kurt. "Okay" moaned Kurt. "Fuck" moaned Blaine a minute later as he came for the second time. "Fuck" moaned Blaine as he collapsed onto Kurt's sticky belly.

"Ow. what kind was that one, It got insanely hot" moaned Blaine when he pulled out and removed the condom. "The wrapper says intense heat" said Kurt. "Cooper. That thing got way too hot" groaned Blaine. "It sure felt good on my end" said Kurt. "It did on mine too but damn that was hot" said Blaine. "Lets take a bath and cuddle" said Kurt. "Sounds good but I need to pee again" said Blaine. "I know" said Kurt.

Twenty minutes later.

"So what should we watch" asked Kurt. "Whatever you want" said Blaine as he sat the bowl of popcorn down on the bed. "No you pick" said Kurt. "Hmm" said Blaine as he looked over the dvds on the shelf. "You have a lot of chick flicks" said Blaine. "Like you have Disney movies" said Kurt. "True" said Blaine as he picked a Disney film. "What did you pick" asked Kurt. "Bambi" smiled Blaine. "Cool. Come cuddle with me" said Kurt. "I can't. I forgot the drinks" said Blaine as he ran from the room. "You always do" said Kurt to the empty doorway.

"Okay. Start the movie" said Blaine a couple minutes later. "I am" said Kurt as he pushed play. "Here" said Blaine as he sat the bowl between Kurt's legs.

"What are you doing" squirmed Kurt. "Playing with your dick. Why" asked Blaine. "Just asking. Why though" asked Kurt. "I dunno force of habit. I always play with your dick when we cuddle up here and watch movies" said Blaine. "Good point" said Kurt as he shifted his butt and gave Blaine better access to his dick. "You're enjoying it too" said Blaine. "I know. I may not get off for a week at this rate though" said Kurt. "Sure you will. Besides I like playing with your dick more than my own now that you let me touch you" said Blaine as he rubbed the front of Kurt's pajama pants. "Go ahead. It feels really nice" said Kurt. "I plan to" yawned Blaine. "You get me hard. You get me off before you fall asleep" said Kurt. "I know. You're already hard again anyway" said Blaine. "I know" said Kurt.

Blaine snuggled up against Kurt's chest and watched the movie and lazily stroked and played with Kurt. About twenty five minutes into the movie Kurt felt the telltale signs that Blaine had fallen asleep. "You ass" said Kurt as he raised up and saw Blaine was fast asleep with his rock hard dick in his hand. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and began stroking himself. He got himself off with Blaine's hand a few minutes later.

Kurt moved the sleeping Blaine and went into his bathroom and cleaned himself up before doing his skin regime. After that was done he crawled into bed and turned the tv off and snuggled up on the sleeping man in his bed and fell asleep himself sooner after. 


	4. Chapter 4

9am

When Kurt and Blaine were supposed to wake up

Where are the other two yawned Puck. Still sleeping said Finn. They need to get up said Puck. I will get them up in a little while said Carole as she sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Puck. Thanks Mrs H said Puck. No you aren't said Burt. Let them sleep. Okay said Carole as she gave Finn his food. Thank you mom said Finn. You boys are both welcome. I will feed the other two when they finally wake up said Carole.

11:15 am

When they woke up instead

Good morning yawned Blaine as he entered the kitchen. Good morning honey said Carole. Kurt is in the bathroom said Blaine as he poured himself some coffee. Okay said Carole as she went to work fixing Blaine and Kurt's breakfast. Where is everyone asked Blaine. They went to take your mom her car and get yours said Carole. Oh shit we were supposed to wake up at 9 this morning. I forgot to set my alarm said Blaine. Don't worry about it said Carole. Sam went with Finn, Puck, and Burt in your place. I'm sorry said Blaine. Don't be said Carole. Its handled and clearly you boys needed to make up some sleep. Yeah and we were up kind of late said Blaine. Well when we got home just before midnight and you two were asleep already said Carole. Or not blushed Blaine. I got it said Carole. You boys took advantage of having the house to yourselves for the most part said Carole. Yeah said Blaine. We're sorry. For what said Carole. For not behaving said Blaine. Oh stop said Carole. We know you kids are gonna have sex just be responsible and do your own nasty dirty laundry afterwards said Carole. We will said Blaine.

Morning yawned Kurt a few minutes later. Good morning sleepy head said Carole. Where is my dad asked Kurt. On the road to Cincinnati said Blaine. We forgot to set an alarm. Oops said Kurt. Yeah oops said Blaine. Here boys eat said Carole as she placed plates of eggs and bacon on the table. Yum said Blaine as he dove into his food.

After breakfast we need to do laundry and run to the dry cleaners said Kurt. Ugh and I have like two outfits of dirty clothes said Blaine. You helped dirty my sheets last night said Kurt. True blushed Blaine. You need to vacuum your room and clean your bathroom too said Carole. I know said Kurt and we will. Good when Finn gets home he is gonna clean that stink hole he calls his bathroom said Carole. Eww mumbled Blaine. You use it, you help clean it said Kurt. Not the cleaning part the stink hole that is Finn's bathroom said Blaine. I clean my bathroom at home. Good you can clean mine while I start the laundry after breakfast said Kurt. Ugh me and my big mouth said Blaine. Yep said Kurt.

Go clean your room and bathroom and get dressed said Carole. We are said Blaine as he put his dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Come along Kurt said Blaine. When I finish my breakfast I will said Kurt.

3pm

Finally chores are done said Blaine. Yep except one load of laundry said Kurt. That is mainly your stuff said Blaine. I know said Kurt. We should try and do something today said Blaine as he pulled on his blue shoes. I want to do you said Kurt. Horny much said Blaine. Sorry blushed Kurt. You just look so good in those blue pants said Kurt. Thanks and Rachel picked them out said Blaine.

So what do you want to do asked Kurt. I don't know. I have like no money until Burt gets back. My mom gave him money for room and board for me and some more for what I may need said Blaine. I know said Kurt. Carole told me too and gave me money to go out on. She doesn't want us laying around the house today said Kurt.

Well what should we do asked Blaine. I don't know but lunch is a good start said Kurt. Yeah it is said Blaine. Lets go to the mall or something said Blaine. Sounds good to me said Kurt as he grabbed his keys and phone.

You will want this too said Blaine as he handed Kurt his wallet. Thanks babe said Kurt. Your welcome and we need to get gas in your car said Blaine. I know. I saw that last night said Kurt.

Outside the house.

They took my car said Kurt indignantly. Yup said Blaine. Let me see if Carole will let me take hers. I am not driving Finn's filthy truck said Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he sat down on the back steps.

Okay said Kurt a few minutes later. We can take Carole's car but we have to fill the tank before we come home said Kurt. We can do that said Blaine. Yes we can said Kurt.

The mall

Well what should we do said Kurt as he led the way into the mall. Find a bathroom said Blaine. I have to pee. I could go too said Kurt. Really said Blaine. Yes said Kurt. Lets go said Blaine.

The guys head off and find a bathroom and handle their needs then begin walking around the mall. Where trouble appears.

Outside The Doodle Boutique

No groaned Blaine. What asked Kurt as he looked around. My dad is in there said Blaine as he pointed into The Doodle Boutique. Uh oh said Kurt. Come on before he sees you said Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he shook. Stop panicking its okay said Kurt. I can't said Blaine as he nearly walked into a display case. Calm down baby soothed Kurt as they left the store. I'm scared said Blaine. Its okay to be scared and its normal but you need to relax said Kurt. Not with him here I can't said Blaine.

Its gonna be okay sweetie soothed Kurt. Lets go get some lunch. Okay said a clearly shaken Blaine. I have to pee really bad anyway said Blaine. You just oh gotcha said Kurt. To the closest bathroom said Kurt.

Lunch

What should we get said a now relaxed Blaine. What do you want asked Kurt. A cheeseburger said Blaine. You got it babe said Kurt. Great groaned Blaine as they joined the line at Monster Burger. What now asked Kurt. He's here said Blaine as he started shaking. It's okay. Too many witnesses he won't approach you said Kurt. I hope you're right said Blaine as he took a hold of Kurt's arm. I am babe said Kurt. Ugh I have to pee again and he just went towards the bathroom said Blaine. You need to relax please said Kurt. Order your burger. Blaine ordered his usual swiss burger with lettuce, tomato, mushrooms, and pickles and an order of fries.

Let's find a table and eat said Kurt a few minutes later. Okay said Blaine. I have to pee first though. Go on said Kurt. Be right back said Blaine.

Several minutes pass and no Blaine. Where is he wonders Kurt. A loud shrill scream would give him his answer.

What the hell was that said some lady as Kurt bolted down the hallway to the bathroom.

Let me go screamed Blaine as Kurt entered the bathroom. Let him go before I call the police yelled Kurt. Mind your business fairy snarled Kenneth Anderson. He is my business yelled Kurt. Stay out of it snarled Kenneth. He is my son. He is my boyfriend let him go yelled Kurt. Fuck off pansy snapped Kenneth. Dad shut up and let me go cried Blaine. Shut up boy yelled Kenneth as he backhanded Blaine. No let me go yelled Blaine as he spat blood onto the floor. Are you okay cried Kurt. Yeah for now cried Blaine.

Kurt quickly ran from the bathroom and called 911. This man could kill Blaine and he needed help. After that he texted Finn in hopes that he was back in town and he was and said he and Puck would be there soon.

Stop screamed Blaine as Kurt entered the bathroom for the second time. Let him go screamed Kurt. Mind your business faggot yelled Kenneth as he shoved Kurt down causing him to hit his head. Dad enough yelled Blaine as he kicked his father in the crotch forcing him to his knees.

Blaine runs straight to Kurt. Are you okay asked Kurt. I think so sobbed Blaine. You son of a bitch yelled Kenneth a moment later. Oh shit said Blaine as he tore out of the bathroom and straight into Puck. Never so glad to see you guys in all of my life said Kurt as he held his head. What happened asked Finn as he heard the answer. Bring your pansy ass back here Blaine Michael yelled Kenneth. No screamed Blaine as he latched onto Puck. Get him out of here yelled Kurt. Going said Puck as he turned and saw the police.

Thirty minutes later

Kenneth Anderson had been arrested and removed from the mall much to Blaine's relief. What wasn't to his relief was that he and Kurt were both forced into an ambulance and were being taken to Lima Memorial Hospital for an assessment.

Well this sucks said Blaine as he sat beside Kurt. Tell me about it said Kurt. Looks like I may need stitches too. I'm sorry said Blaine. For what asked Kurt. For causing you to get hurt cried Blaine. Shit happens said Kurt. You would have done the same thing had it been me and you know it said Kurt. I know said Blaine. I love you so much babe. Thanks for trying to protect me said Blaine. I love you too and it was my pleasure said Kurt.

Carole is gonna be so mad at us said Blaine as he was helped down from the ambulance. Why asked Kurt. Her car is at the mall still said Blaine. No it isn't. I gave Puck the keys said Kurt. Good thinking said Blaine. I know said Kurt as he got off of the stretcher and sat in the chair.

Carole and the police arrive.

What happened asked Carole as she ran into the exam room where Kurt and Blaine sat waiting. My dad happened said Blaine. Are you boys okay asked Carole. I think so said Blaine. We both may need stitches said Kurt. Where asked Carole as she looked them over. My lip and his brow said Blaine as he moved the ice pack from his mouth. Damn said Carole when she saw Blaine's swollen and split lip. It hurts too said Blaine. Let me see your head said Carole. Here said Kurt as he removed the gauze from his head revealing the small cut. Yes you will both need a couple stitches each said Carole,. We know said Kurt. Blaine will have a black eye by tomorrow too. Yup said Blaine.

The cops arrive

May we enter asked the officer. Sure said Blaine. Hello, I am Officer Daniels and you are asked the officer. Blaine Anderson the psycho's son said Blaine. Okay and you must be Kurt said the officer to Kurt. Yes I am. I am Kurt Hummel said Kurt. And you are said the officer to Carole. I am Carole Hudson-Hummel said Carole. Kurt is my step son. Okay said the officer. What exactly happened?

Blaine tells the cop what happened

We went shopping over at the West Lima Mall and my psycho dad was there and he saw us and came after me for what happened the other day sighed Blaine. What happened the other day asked the officer. My dad attacked me said Blaine. He was arrested and charged and was out on bail for it. I see said the officer. He is in custody now and I doubt he will be getting out any time soon said the officer. Well that is good sighed Blaine.

Alright we have what we need for now said Officer Daniels. Okay said Blaine. We will be in touch with you folks on Monday or Tuesday said the officer. Thank you said Carole. Take care said the officer as he left.

Now what said Blaine. We get you boys stitched and cleaned up. Then we go home and wash those clothes before that blood has a chance to stain said Carole. Who has blood on them asked Kurt. You mainly said Blaine. Both of you said Carole. No not on my new shirt whined Blaine. Sorry babe said Kurt but you have some blood on you. Relax Blaine. I can get it out said Carole as the doctor entered the room.

The doctor visits and stitches the guys up.

Hello I am Dr Walters said the doctor. Which one of you is Blaine? That is me said Blaine. Okay. You have a small laceration to your lower lip said the doctor. Yeah said Blaine as he removed the ice pack. Lets take a look at it said the doctor as he looked over Blaine's lip.

A minute or two later the doctor tells Blaine he will need 3 stitches and will have a swollen lip for a few days then turns his attention to Kurt.

Alright and you must be my other patient Kurt Hummel. That I am said Kurt. Let's take a look at your head said the doctor. Okay said Kurt as he removed the gauze he has been holding on the side of his head.

You will require a couple of stitches and a cat scan to check for fractures said the doctor. Come lay on here so I can sew you up then I will sew your lip up said the doctor to Blaine. Ugh groaned Kurt as he moved from the chair to the gurney. I have to use the restroom be right back said Blaine. Hurry back. I want a scan of your head too said the doctor. Ugh okay said Blaine as he left the room.

2 hours later

Well I am so glad nothing is broken said Carole as she got into the car. Us too said Blaine. Yeah said Kurt. I'm starving said Blaine. We are stopping at Monster Burger to get some burgers for dinner. I heard those bellies growling said Carole. I love that place giggled Blaine. We know said Kurt. We got burgers from there earlier today. I didn't get to eat mine said Blaine. Neither did I said Kurt. Oh said Blaine. Yeah shit hit the fan before I could said Kurt.

Monster Burger

Okay my boys what do you want to eat asked Carole. The mushroom swiss burger said Blaine. Everything but avocado and onion. I will have the bacon swiss burger no mushrooms onions or avocado said Kurt. Fries please grinned Blaine. Of course said Carole. Carole ordered the food and brought it to the table where the boys sat talking and waiting.

Where did you two rush off to asked Carole. The bathroom said Kurt. I had to go really bad. I had to go but not really bad said Blaine. Okay said Carole. Here is your dinner and my keys. Your dad is here and we are off to have a date night. See you boys tonight smiled Carole. Okay thanks said Kurt.

We should go see a movie said Blaine the second Carole walked off. What movie asked Kurt. Well Love Story is playing at the revival theater in West Lima said Blaine. We have that one on dvd though said Kurt. True said Blaine. What else is playing asked Kurt. The Notebook, and the last Harry Potter both of which we own said Blaine and a super hero movie called The Toxic Crusaders. Blaine that movie is making fun of super hero movies laughed Kurt. Oh like the scary movies ones said Blaine. Yeah said Kurt. Cool lets go see it smiled Blaine as he finished his burger off. Lets finish dinner then we will go said Kurt.

The movie theater just about 3 hours later

That was so funny laughed Blaine. I know giggled Kurt. Where is the bathroom? I have to pee so bad right now said Blaine. You will the rest of the night after all the diet coke you just drank said Kurt. I know said Blaine and you drank nearly as much as I did. You have to pee too. I'm sure of it said Blaine with a fidget. Never said I didn't have to go pee said Kurt. I just don't have to go as bad as you do. Clearly said Blaine as he turned into the bathroom. I have to pee and I can not wait much longer to go. So go this is the bathroom said Kurt as he opened his black skinny jeans and pulled himself out and began peeing into a urinal. AAAAHHHH I am moaned Blaine. Dork laughed Kurt. I am not a dork. A dork is a whales dick laughed Blaine as he finished peeing and tucked himself back into his blue pants.

So what now asked Kurt as he washed his hands. Home its going for 11 said Blaine. Wow its gotten late on us said Kurt. That happens when you sleep until 11 in the morning said Blaine. True said Kurt as he led the way out into the dark parking lot.

Hey look there is Finn and Rachel yelled Kurt. He heard you too said Blaine. I meant for him to said Kurt. Why asked Blaine. He has my car more than likely said Kurt. If he drives Carole's he has to fill the tank and not me. Good point smiled Blaine.

Hi guys said Finn. Whoa what happened to you Kurt asked Rachel. His dad happened is what said Kurt. Did you know this had happened asked Rachel as she pointed at Kurt's bandaged head. Yes I did said Finn. They wanted to tell everyone at school on Monday. Oh I see said Rachel. Well are you okay at least? I have 3 more stitches said Blaine and Kurt has 6 in his head. Who knew a sink could cut said Kurt. With enough force anything can bust you open said Finn. True said Kurt. What are you guys up to tonight asked Rachel. We are heading home said Kurt. I will be as soon as I drop her off said Finn. Behave tonight said Rachel. Never said Blaine and we need to go babe. See you later said Kurt. Goodnight guys said Rachel as she and Finn turned to leave.

I didn't get to swap keys yet said Kurt. What's wrong? I need to pee again said Blaine. Ugh I told you. Come on said Kurt as they turned and went back up to the theater door. Luckily it was still open. Go use the bathroom while I switch cars with Finn. I'm sorry about this said Blaine. Don't be said Kurt as he texted Finn.

Kurt: What vehicle are you driving

Finn: Trying to find your car. Why

Kurt: Come get your moms keys from me

Finn: Where are you.

Kurt: Blaine had to pee up by the theater doors

Finn: okay. Where are you

Finn: Never mind we see you

Hi again said Rachel. Hi said Kurt. I would like my car keys please. Here you go and we had to fill that thing up this morning said Finn. I know and speaking of gas your mom said to fill her tank up on the way back to the house. She has to work tomorrow said Kurt. Okay said Finn as he switched keys and left.

That was too easy thought Kurt as he walked back inside the building to find Blaine and to empty his own rapidly filling bladder again.

Hey babe said Blaine as Kurt entered the bathroom passed him. You okay? I have to pee again is all said Kurt. Damned diet coke said Blaine. Yep. I got my keys though. Cool. Lets go home. I have an idea laughed Blaine.

What kind of an idea said Kurt. Nothing bad. I promise I just want to take it slow and make love to you tonight said Blaine. Aww I love you said Kurt. I love you too said Blaine. Now to find your car said Blaine. That's easy said Kurt as he pushed a button and his taillights lit up. There is. Cheater laughed Blaine. Your car as the same system said Kurt. I know said Blaine as he opened his door and got into the car. Let's go home before one of us has to go pee again said Blaine as he turned the radio on. Good idea said Kurt as he backed out of his space.

The house

We beat Finn home said Kurt. Yeah but the parents are here said Blaine. Oh well. We are going straight off to bed anyway said Kurt. Not me. I have to pee as soon as I get in the house groaned Blaine. That bad again said Kurt. Yes and I had you stop at that vile gas station even said Blaine. Damn diet coke. Yeah said Kurt as he followed Blaine towards the house.

Is he okay asked Burt as Kurt entered the house. He came running through like someone was after him. He's fine and no one was after him. He just had to pee really really bad said Kurt. Oh okay said Burt. I wouldn't want to have to use that shot gun. Dad no blushed Kurt. Burt that would land you in jail too said Carole. Mercy killing laughed Burt. Hurt my boys and its no longer a crime.

Who is hurt asked Blaine from the living room door way. No one babe said Kurt. Then who is Burt planning to hurt asked Blaine. Your father if he comes anywhere near you again said Burt. The moment he hurt Kurt this became personal. I'm fine dad really blushed Kurt. You have 6 stitches in your head. You are not fine said Burt. Dad really its not that big of a deal said Kurt. We are both fine added Blaine. I know and its my job to keep you safe. I want you two to stay home or hang out at the garage tomorrow said Burt. Home it is and we already decided to stay home and work on homework and do a Harry Potter marathon cringed Kurt. Why did you shutter asked Burt. Not a Harry Potter fan dad. I would rather watch Grey's Anatomy said Kurt. Well you own the entire show said Burt. I know and Blaine won't watch it with me said Kurt. Black mail him said Carole. With what asked Kurt. Think on that one and you decide said Carole. Just be quiet when you do said Burt. Oh my god said Kurt. I am going to bed on that note. Good night Carole and Dad said Kurt as he took off up the stairs.

Upstairs

Kurt rushed up the stairs and into his dark room. Blaine had not come up here yet thought Kurt to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his boots off and got ready for bed.

30 minutes later.

Kurt walks out of the bathroom and sees that Blaine is still not up there. Well shit said Kurt as he headed back down the stairs to the kitchen. Hey Finn where the hell is Blaine asked Kurt when he entered the living room. He's in the kitchen with my mom said Finn. Ugh why asked Kurt. She's fixing his head said Finn. Oh yeah. She already changed mine said Kurt. His lip is really swollen and giving him some grief said Finn. I know said Kurt. That is gonna be a real hassle for me if you know what I mean. Got it said Finn. Far too much information for me too. Sorry. I am off to bed after I find Blaine said Kurt. He's in the kitchen said Finn. I know you said that already said Kurt. Well goodnight said Finn. Goodnight said Kurt as he left the room.

The kitchen

There you are said Kurt as soon as he entered the kitchen. Here I am smiled Blaine from his bowl of ice cream. What are you eating asked Kurt. Cookies and cream ice cream said Blaine. Carole fixed it for me after she changed my bandage. Tomorrow it comes off and stays off said Blaine. Cool said Kurt. What happened to watching movies and seeing where the night takes us. I dunno said Blaine. I was offered food and couldn't pass it up. You don't need to either. You're terribly thin said Kurt. I'm not that thin said Blaine. Maybe not but you are skinny said Kurt. You love my skinny butt said Blaine. That I do smiled Kurt. Finish that ice cream and lets go to bed. I am said Blaine as he put the bowl into the dishwasher and turned it on.

Upstairs.

I need to brush my teeth and change clothes then we can snuggle and watch a movie said Blaine. Works for me said Kurt as he stretched out on his bed. What should we watch asked Blaine. Let's start our Harry Potter marathon said Kurt. Ready to get it over with are you said Blaine as he pulled a green tank top on. No but it is 8 movies said Kurt. That's true said Blaine. Be right back. I need to brush my teeth. Okay said Kurt.

A few minutes later.

Hey smiled Kurt when Blaine came out of the bathroom. Hey baby said Blaine. Ready to start our marathon asked Blaine as he climbed onto the bed. Yes I am said Kurt. Cool said Blaine as he climbed under the covers and against Blaine.

Hmmm moaned Kurt as he felt Blaine land against him and grab his cock. You are a dick whore said Kurt. I know said Blaine as he started lightly stroking Kurt in his pajama pants. Let me start the movie first horn dog said Kurt. Sorry blushed Blaine. Force of habit I guess. Its okay and fine. Just let me start the movie first said Kurt. Well start it then said Blaine as he squeezed Kurt's dick. Ow and I did squirmed Kurt. Hehehe giggled Blaine. Keep it up and I can and will cut your butt off tonight said Kurt. You wouldn't dare said Blaine. Oh I would said Kurt as he removed Blaine's hand from the front of his pants. Oh come on. I'm sorry baby please let me play with your dick whined Blaine. Then stop squeezing it so hard. That hurts said Kurt. I promise said Blaine. You may play then said Kurt. Thanks babe said Blaine as he slid Kurt's pajama pants down and removed his dick and licks his lips. Remember your stitches said Kurt. I can't suck you can I said Blaine. You have my permission but you have stitches in your lip and shouldn't said Kurt. Bummer said Blaine as he ran his hand up and down Kurt's growing dick. God that feels so good said Kurt. I want you so bad right now. Well I want you to said Blaine as he climbed on top of Kurt. I can tell moaned Kurt as he felt Blaine against him. Well touching you turns me on said Blaine as he ground his hips down against Kurt. Fuck hissed Kurt that feels good. Kiss me said Blaine as he leaned down and began grinding against Kurt. No problem said Kurt as he began grinding in time with Blaine. Feels so good moaned Blaine as he kissed a long Kurt's neck and collar bone. God Blaine the things you do to me said Kurt as he ground up hard against Blaine's leg. Go head moaned Blaine as he continued his kissing. Fuck moaned Kurt. I am soon but not like this roll off of me please. Ugh groaned Blaine as he rolled onto his back. Remove your pants said Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he pulled his underwear and pants off. Spread your legs and relax said Kurt as he pulled lube and a condom from the drawer. Be gentle please said Blaine as he started stroking himself. I will said Kurt.

Now spread those legs for me said Kurt as he slid down the bed and took as much of Blaine into his mouth as he could at the same time. Fuck hissed Blaine. Kurt began lightly sucking and licking up and down Blaine's length as he inserted a finger into Blaine.

This was often a slower process with Blaine as he rarely bottomed. Tonight however Blaine was easier to open up much to Kurt's surprise in just a matter of seconds Blaine was screaming and begging for the second and third fingers.

Come on god fuck me please moaned and writhed Blaine. I am hold on said Kurt as he fumbled with the condom. So close please fuck me already said Blaine as he lightly stroked himself. I am now relax said Kurt as he slowly entered Blaine's heat. Oh god fuck me moaned Blaine the second he felt Kurt begin to enter him. I am moaned Kurt. God you feel so good. Move please whined Blaine as he ground back against Kurt. Fuck Blaine that feels soo good moaned Kurt. I know god move please said Blaine. I am said Kurt as he slowly found a pace and began thrusting in and out of Blaine careful to not hit his prostate at first. Fuck moaned Blaine as he felt Kurt going in and out of him. I need more moaned Blaine. On that note Kurt found and began slamming into Blaine's prostate with as much force as he could muster. Holy fuck screamed Blaine as he felt Kurt slam into his prostate for the fourth time. Shit shit sputtered Blaine as he came without being touched. Holy fuck baby panted Blaine. Relax just a little said Kurt as he continued moving in and out of Blaine. Sorry panted Blaine. Fuck moaned Kurt a few thrusts later when he came.

I need to bottom more often moaned Blaine as Kurt slowly removed himself from Blaine. Do you mean that said Kurt as he kissed Blaine lightly. Yeah said Blaine. It feels so good having you inside of me. I love being inside of you just as much as I love having you inside of me said Kurt as he collapsed onto Blaine's chest. I have to pee so don't get too comfortable said Blaine. I know and we need a bath said Kurt as he paused the movie. Come on. Right behind you said Blaine. I love you so much. I love you too said Kurt.

45 minutes later.

Lets cuddle and watch the movie said Blaine. Yeah lets said Kurt as he snuggled up on to Blaine's chest this time. I love you said Blaine as he kissed Kurt's head. I love you too said Kurt as he restarted the movie. My turn to touch and play said Kurt as he rubbed the front of Blaine's pants. Go for it yawned Blaine. I plan to said Kurt.

Kurt laid his hand down onto Blaine's green plaid pajama pants and lightly rubbed where he could see Blaine's dick was under them. Feels good said Blaine as he started the movie back up. I can tell you're already getting hard again said Kurt. I know. Wanna suck me off or to sleep asked Blaine. I thought you would never offer said Kurt as he slid more towards Blaine's crotch. Slid your pants down said Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he did and revealed his already hard dick. Sexy and yummy but where are your underwear asked Kurt. I forget them I guess said Blaine. Right said Kurt as he rolled his eyes and rubbed his own desperate for a touch dick. So why are you so horny this weekend asked Blaine. I don't really know said Kurt as he licked the tip of Blaine. Well I like this side of you said Blaine. I want this Kurt more often. I bet you do said Kurt as he sank his mouth down over Blaine's dick. Hmmm moaned Blaine as he felt Kurt flick his tongue over his tip. Oh my god Kurt moaned Blaine. Feels good huh said Kurt as he pulled off with a wet pop. Yes and don't stop please moaned Blaine. Oh I'm not said Kurt as he pulled his dick out and began stroking himself. Suck me then moaned Blaine. I am said Kurt as he sank back down over Blaine's length.

After several minutes of sucking and licking Kurt notices that Blaine is slowly going soft. Well this is odd thought Kurt as he let Blaine's dick fall from his mouth. Sure enough Blaine was asleep Kurt saw when he looked up. Well you said suck you off or to sleep said Kurt softly. Good night babe said Kurt as he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to handle his throbbing and painfully hard need before he went to sleep. 


End file.
